


Say that into my mouth!

by beforethesungoesdown



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforethesungoesdown/pseuds/beforethesungoesdown
Summary: "Frank couldn't take off his eyes from Gerard. He loved to listen his laugh and to see him so carefree. Besides, he looked pretty darn good when he wasn't such a pain in the ass.Even though Frank and Gerard were friends from a long time ago, Frank never looked at him with his 'I want to fuck you' eyes.Until now."*****Gerard and Frank are best friends, roommates and complete opposites. Gerard is an uptight accountant and Frank is a promiscuous aspiring musician who dropped nursing school.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 40
Kudos: 69





	1. What a household!

It's been five months since Gerard and Frank started living together. At first, Gerard thought this was an excellent idea. He got a steady job in a consulting agency as an accountant and Frank was about to finish his career. But after the first month, Frank decided to drop out of nursing school to pursue his music career. Gerard was mortified by his roommate's decision but luckily, Frank got a job at Ray's record store. The pay wasn't very high but at least was enough for the rent.

—I'm very influenced by Misfits and Black Flag-- but I think you already got that! —a soft and cheerful voice said from the room next door.

—Damn. Don't start with your 'cute-voice' already. —Gerard grumbled, trying to sleep.

In the third month, Gerard finally started to live an 'adult life': Paying the bills, worrying about taxes, eating fiber and all that jazz. Even though he was closer to his thirties than his twenties, he felt it was just 'the right time' to become a respectable society member.

But Frank seemed like he was going on the opposite way. Loud house parties were a regular thing and --Gerard didn't want to sound prude but Frank became a little bit slutty. And by 'a little bit' he meant a lot.

—YES! Of course I have another demo. This is just the beginning! —Frank's voice sounded super excited.

—Oh, c'mon. —Gerard sighed, lying down in his bed

The thin wall that separated Frank's and Gerard's room rumbled at the music sound. Gerard liked Frank's music but he heard the songs so many times that he really started to despise them, fiding his voice too whiny and his letters too immature for someone his age.

—Oh yeah, now I'm 25 but I think I still have time to start my music career, don't you think?

Gerard often thought if those four years' difference with Frank were the reason behind his personalities and priorities being so different. Frank was a party animal. He could spend days without sleeping and his job was important just because he could blow his whole paycheck on weed and beer.

On the other hand, Gerard was in his job from 9 to 5 and spent his little free time drawing his own comics. Sometimes when he felt frisky, he accepted Frank's joints and mysterious cocktails but it always ended with a terrible hangover.

Often Gerard felt old when he compared himself to Frank.

The music slowly faded down and Gerard became sleepier and sleepier. But when he finally started to snore his alarm woke him up.

—Fuck.

Gerard looked himself in the little mirror he kept in his tidy room. He touched his eye bags. They were worse than yesterday. He took a towel and thought if he would be able to sleep in the shower.

The apartment was very... modest. It was little but comfortable for two people. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen so tiny it looked like a closet. The living room was big enough but it was usually trashed courtesy of Frank parties.

Trying not to step on the beer cans and chip bags, Gerard walked directly to the bathroom but noticed that Frank's bedroom door was open.

—Oh my God Frank, I'm so sorry I woke you up. I didn't know you would be STILL sleeping. —Gerard babbled, pretending he was talking to Frank— I swear I would be quieter next time, pinky promise!

Carefully Gerard peeked inside Frank's bedroom. He was sleeping on his tummy, naked. Gerard looked at the absolute MESS in the room and then stared at Frank's ass for a few -too long- seconds. He didn't know how someone as lazy as Frank could have that perky bum. Maybe it was because he used the bicycle instead of the bus? Or maybe he was just a lucky bastard with a hot body. Ugh. When he resumed his way, he stomped on a beer can. The noise woke Frank.

—Heyyy Gee. —Frank yawned

—I'm taking a shower! 

Frank noticed where Gerard was looking and tried to cover up. He opened his mouth to make a joke about it but Gerard already stormed to the bathroom.

—Good morning to you too, pervert.

***

Eight o'clock and Gerard was dressed up for work and eating his every-day-breakfast: Black coffee and toast with blueberry jam.

Gerard was very conscious about his morning routine; he liked to have enough time to walk to his work. Usually Frank was still sleeping at that time but since Gerard woke him up he had no choice but to start his day as an early riser.

—Gooooood morning! —Frank said, now wearing pants.

Gerard almost spat his coffee when he heard Frank's voice. He coughed nervously.

—Hey Frank. How was the party last night?

—Actually very fucking good. I ran into some indie producers and we started to talk. —said Frank with enthusiasm, completely ignoring Gerard's sarcastic voice.— So I invited them to listen to my tunes for a little bit. I think this is a great opportunity for my career, Gee.

—Yeah.

Meanwhile Frank continued his 'why I'm gonna be the next Iggy Pop' monologue, Gerard was still eating and looking at the deplorable state of the kitchen.

—If I keep like this maybe I can get a contract! And record my album and-- oh my God, maybe a vinyl! Of my very own album. I could sell it at Ray's music store--- I could sell my OWN vinyl at the store I'm working on! How crazy is that?

—If you say so...

—I could say to the clients 'oh, so you like Black Flag? What if you listen to this album? MY album. Yes, that's me on the fucking cover!' —Frank smiled like a dork.

Passion clouded Frank's judgment. Since they meet at college, Frank wanted to form a band but it never went well. He was VERY energetic on stage but not everyone could keep with him. Even Gerard and Ray got tired when Frank destroyed the floor on Ray's house with his guitar.

—Hey Gee, do you think Ray will let me work in the store if I have my own album? Is that legal? It isn't a conflict of interest or something?

Gerard always considered Frank as someone very intuitive and intelligent but... Sometimes were exceptions.

—Will you bring someone today Frank? To... Check out your demos? I really really REALLY need to catch up on a few hours of sleep-- look at my eye bags!

—I thought you were wearing makeup. —Frank chuckled flirtily, keeping his eyes on Gerard for a few seconds too long. —You know what? You would look fucking cute with makeup like that. After all, those dark eye bags suit your look. You know, wearing black from head to toe. 

—Uh... —Frank sounded very serious. Gerard struggled to know if he was joking or not.

—But no. I won't bring any visits today. —and the relaxed Frank was back— Fridays are usually slow at the store... Why? Do you have a plan? Inviting Mikey perhaps?

—Mikey is still in Seattle. I just wanna sleep. —that cup of coffee was definitely not enough, Gerard thought.

—Don't worry babe. I'll be a good boy today. I'm gonna work silently on my demos. I'll be the perfect roommate, like always. —with the same amount of sassiness, Frank poured the last coffee left in the pot into Gerard's mug.

—T-thank you.

Suddenly Gerard felt like his cheeks were on fire. Why Frank was being so flirty and kind? What was he planning? Gerard thought that was an allergic reaction to Frank committing to being a decent roommate for the first time in his life. Anyways, Frank noted the pinkish color on Gerard's face and he felt his stomach weird.

—I'm late for work. See you later. —Gerard swallowed his coffee and went to his job. 20 minutes earlier.

***

Ray's record store usually opened at 10:30 AM but Frank liked to arrive early to check an album he never listened to before while the sweat from the biking dried. He also liked that little space to think. He had a lot to think about what happened that morning with Gerard.

Frank knew that Gerard was kinda prudish but blushing and not being able to have a conversation because he saw him naked? That was too much. And it wasn't the first time that Gerard saw Frank naked either.

When they were still at the university, they played 'truth or dare' in some rando house. Frank didn't tell what was his most shameful school memory so he jumped directly to the pool, 'dressed' only in his tattoos. Gerard was there and he was laughing and clapping at Frank's cannonball. He didn't look ashamed.

—Hi Frank! —Ray greeted Frank— I forgot to tell you yesterday but I want to close early today. It's my mother's birthday so I have to buy some stuff. I'll have a tea party.

—Oh, okay. Do you want me to close the store? —Ray nodded as Frank spoke— Is 3 o'clock ok?

—Perfect.

Maybe Gerard became more old-fashioned because he was nearly his thirties. They didn't go to parties anymore, he barely stayed up before 1 AM and only two puffs of pot were enough for him to get super sleepy.

Frank missed Gerard's contagious laugh and his random adventures. Now those invitations to stole a yard gnome were replaced by 'Wash the dishes Frank', 'Beer isn't a food' or 'That pizza is rancid. If you eat it I'm going to call 911'. Frank thought that what Gerard needed was a night out like the old times.

—Hey Toro, do you have any plans after your mom's birthday?


	2. Those f*cking thin walls

By the end of the workday, Gerard received at least five attention calls from his boss. His lack of sleep was showing and he was nodding very tired in front of the computer. In each blink, Gerard dreamed about how comfy he would be in his bed after a warm shower.

Instead of making his dreams come true, he was heading in the exact opposite direction. To drink a few beers at a shady bar with Ray and Frank.

When he arrived, Frank was drinking a Stout beer. As black as his clothing.

—You came! —Frank sounded super excited.

—Hello Frankie. —Gerard didn't.

—Ray is about to arrive!

—Yay.

—Fuck yes. The three of us together again, a freaking Friday night! The return of the 'The three Jersey musketeers'! What kind of fucked up adventures are we going to stumble upon?

Even though Gerard was cranky for the lack of sleep, he couldn't help but chuckle. Frank's excitement was kinda cute and catchy.

—Okay Frank, I'll bite. What are you up to?

—Nothing weird! I just wanna... Have a good time with you guys. Like the old times, you know. —Frank paused— The truth is that I miss a fucking lot when we were in college. Since we started living together I barely hear you laughing. Fuck, am I being too lame?

—I don't think so. —Gerard blushed— I guess I'm sort of nostalgic too. 

—THE THREE JERSEY MUSKETEERS ARE BACK AT IT! —interrupted Ray— Time to get fucked up!

***

After a few drinks, the group was too drunk and wanted to make a fool of themselves. So they decided to go dancing in a club. Like the old times.

—I have a lil' somethin' that would make our night more fuuuun. —From his pocket, Frank showed the guys a perfect blunt. He did a silly face, knowing he looked ridiculous. 

—I wanted this to be a chill night but fuck it! —Gerard said.

The guys were passing around the doobie until Ray found out about a club that would have a 'divas night' special.

—A few hours ago I was in my fucking office talking about fucking financial projections and now... Now I wanna fucking dance to Lady fucking Gaga!

—THE THREE JERSEY MUSKETEERS!

***

The club was ok. The cocktails were overpriced but the group was already too intoxicated to care. 'Poker Face' sounded in the background and Gerard danced like a diva with Frank, with his best and sassiest moves.

—I'm having a fucking good time! —Frank screamed— We look like a bunch of weirdos but who cares!

—I know! Me too! Oh my God, look at Ray!

Meanwhile, Ray was flirting with a redhead. He tried to move his afro to the rhythm of the music. He was as shitfaced as Frank and Gerard were. It was a disaster. 

—Look at us, Gee!

—I'm in a fucking video clip and nobody can stop me!

Gerard and Frank mimicked the choreographies of the divas that were featured. If they didn't know the moves, they simply invented them. Gerard felt a lot of eyes over him because of his flamboyant movements but he didn't care. Seeing Frank so confident was enough to let himself go and dance super close to him.

—That dipshit George would be pissing himself if he had seen us now! —Frank said.

—Who?

—That moron who called us faggots in college!

—I think he was maybe joking? It was a very bad joke but I always thought he had a huge crush on you!

—What?

—He was mad because you ignored him!

—Ohhh

—You just realized, you dwarf?

They both laughed. Frank couldn't take off his eyes from Gerard. He loved to listen to his laugh and to see him so carefree. Besides, he looked pretty darn good when he wasn't such a pain in the ass.

Even though Frank and Gerard were friends from a long time ago, Frank never looked at him with his 'I want to fuck you' eyes.

Until now.

For a few seconds, Frank wanted to take Gerard to the club's bathroom and kiss him wildly. So approached Gerard's face but ended putting his mouth onto his neck.

—You smell so fucking good, Gee. Even though you are sweating.

—Haha, okay? —Gerard felt like his bones were replaced by jell-o. He never felt so nervous.— Wait, I'll be right back.

Gerard went to the bar where Ray and the redhead were talking. Ordered an overpriced Cosmopolitan, and started to look at his phone. Why he was feeling so unease? Why Frank was acting like that? Did he liked him or something? Maybe it was the alcohol and the weed. Yes. Definitely was that. That combination made people horny... Or at least that he thought.

When Gerard looked up, he saw Frank dancing with a girl and a boy. Both cute. Both trying to get his attention.

—Can you believe this little guy, Ray? —Gerard took a long sip of his cocktail.— He has more luck in one night than I will have in my entire life.

—Some people have a lot of love to give.

—Okay, I'm heading out. This was really fun but I need to sleep.

Gerard walked towards the dancefloor and tapped Frank's shoulder, who was in the middle of a human sandwich of horniness and sweat.

—Hey dwarf, I'm going home. Please don't wake me up, pretty please?

—Is that your boyfriend? —the girl eyed Gerard— He is cute as hell.

—Uh, I'll try to be silent. —Frank said while kissing the guy's neck, unbothered.

Gerard sighed and took a cab home.

He wasn't sure if he felt envy of Frank being so feral. He exuded very sexual energy. The only nice thing about this situation was that one of those two people surely had an apartment and Frank won't come home being noisy as always. Right?

***

—Be quiet, shhh. My roommate is sleeping.

—Fuck, not again. —groaned Gerard, waking up.

Definitely Gerard wasn't going to sleep today either. Goodbye perfect night thanks to Frank. How did he dare? And how the hell is he going to fit three people in his tiny bed?

—You'd look better without those pants.

Gerard tried to distinguish the voices but it seemed like Frank only invited the guy. That was new, thought Gerard. He never saw Frank bringing a boy alone, maybe he was bi?

—This is not my first time with a guy, you know. —Frank's voice was sultry.

Those words and the tone of voice felt like electroshock for Gerard. Curious, he stayed silent, trying to listen to everything that was going on in Frank's bedroom. In just a few minutes, the laughs and the voices were replaced by kisses noises and the squeak of Frank's old bed.

—Get off your underwear. I can't wait anymore. Fuck.

Gerard imagined what was happening in the other room and in a matter of seconds, he was picturing all of Frank's tattoos. He heard the moans so close to him. Usually, when Frank brought girls, he didn't sound that desperate and horny.

Suddenly, Gerard felt his dick getting hard as a rock.

—Shit. —Gerard murmured— Shit. Shit. Shit.

This wasn't the first time Gerard heard Frank having sex. Normally, if he concentrated he could fell asleep. It wasn't that he didn't like women but...

—Fuck, don't stop doing that. —Frank moaned loudly— Oh Fuck.

Gerard's erection was still up and it didn't seem like it would wear off so easily so he opted for taking nature calling and beat his meat off until he passed out. He was full of questions about his sexual orientation but he was also very horny. He felt calmer admitting to himself that maybe he was -at least- 60% attracted to men.

Gerard tried to jack off at the pace of Frank's moans. When he started to hear sucking noises, he had to make a great effort to not moan too loud.

Gerard felt disturbed and aroused. Why did he desire to fuck Frank so suddenly? He imagined himself going to Frank's bedroom and take the random guy's place. He wanted Frank to do whatever he wanted to his body.

—Stop. Don't think about that. —Gerard tried to drown his moans.

But his mantra didn't work out. After hearing Frank's orgasm, Gerard came hard enough to make his whole body shiver. Despite being alone in his room Gerard felt the impulse to hide under the bed, ashamed. He didn't feel proud of that orgasm but at least he wasn't regretful either.

Gerard fell asleep in a few seconds.


	3. Gerard had a shitty day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one.

—Why are you panting?

—I didn't hear my alarm, Mikey. I'm running late for work. —Gerard said to the phone.

—So do you still have trouble sleeping?

—Not exactly.

Gerard did a crooked smile. Since he heard Frank having sex that night, falling asleep wasn't a problem anymore. Basically, he had enough 'material' to jack off until he was tired and sleepy. Yes, a nice and quick jerk off session before bed was more effective than any guided meditation or classical music.

The brothers talked for minutes until Gerard arrived at work. His boss was waiting for him in the entrance with a smug face. Apparently, he had bad news.

—I'll call you later.

***

Wednesdays were Frank's free day from work. Usually, he used the day to polish his demos but the truth is that it took like an hour or two max. After that, he spent the rest of the day smoking pot and watch funny dog videos. Sometimes, he paused his 'busy' schedule to ponder if leaving nursing school was a good idea.

It was already 11 AM and Frank was doing a beer can tower.

Then his cellphone vibrated. A voice message from Mikey? Even though Gerard was super close to his brother, Frank had only seen him a few times. He liked him. He knew that Mikey was also in the music business and was _extremely_ chill.

—Hey Frank. I know this may seem weird but-- y'know, you are my brother's roommate and all that. I just wanted to tell you that Gee is kinda... bummed. He had a problem at work and it would be awesome if you cheered him up. I would do that myself but y'know, I'm not in Jersey 'til next week... Whatever. Thank you Frank, take care!

Mikey sounded super serious but Frank didn't quite get the tone. He was high as a kite and tried to write him a text.

_**frnkiero:** dont worry mikes!!! i'll take care of ur beautiful bro!!!! xoxo_

Frank sighed. He saw the absolute mess the apartment was and thought that maybe he could surprise Gerard by doing the chores. After all, Gerard always was complaining about how dirty was everything and how lucky they were for not having cockroaches in this pigsty.

—Okay Frankie. Time to be the best fucking roommate in the entire world.

Frank found an apron and armed himself with cleaning supplies. He looked like a housecleaning superhero. Stoned and ready to fight those damned germs and stains.

—So, this may take like... two hours top? Enough time to make a delicious dinner for Gerard. Wow, I'm such a good trad wife. I'll marry myself if I were into those old stereotypes.

***

Cleaning the apartment took five hours. Frank was tired as hell and he didn't even start to cook. He thought about ordering Indian food and serving it to Gerard pretending he cooked it himself. A flawless plan.

According to his schedule, Gerard would arrive in a few hours so he still had time to rest a little bit, get high again, and order the food. So he seated on the couch and smoked again.

***

—Frank, if you are with someone, PLEASE ASK HIM OR HER OR THEM TO PUT ON SOME PANTS.— Gerard yelled from the entrance.

Fuck. Frank fell asleep.

—I'm alone.

Gerard walked to the living room. He was smiling.

—Oh my God, Frankie! The apartment! It's so clean!

—Surprise!

Frank was still wearing the apron but Gerard didn't notice. He was still shocked at how tidy was their home.

—Fuck, you even removed that fucking nasty wine stain from the carpet.

Frank wanted to confess to Gerard that that stain wasn't exactly wine but it was too late. Gerard was hugging him. 

—Thank you. I know it is dumb but I really needed this.

—Yeah. Mikey told me about your shitty day at work.

—Yeah-- Wait, you and Mikey were talking?

—Oh yea, we always do. —Frank lied— But tell me what happened?

—Do you remember that stupid son of a bitch--

—Whoever this person is I'm sure it isn't their mother's fault!

—Fuck, okay. Remember that cocksucker called Robert? Well, he fucked up some pretty important documents and blamed me!

—Motherfucker! —Frank felt like he was going to explode with rage.— What the fuck did your boss say?

—He believed fucking Robert. Just because they share the same kind of freaking snob hobbies. They play tennis together and they both have a whiskey collection. They are like fucking BFF's. In fact, my boss has a dinner party today and fucking Robert was invited... And what about me? The fuck not. 

Gerard saw Frank's bong on the coffee table. It was clean for the first time in months so it didn't look nasty anymore.

—Hey, can I? I really need to forget all of this Robert bullshit.

Frank handed Gerard the bong and helped him to light it up.

—I don't know what I'm gonna do if they fire me. —Gerard said with a muffled voice, trying to retain the smoke in his lunges— Fucking Robert. 

—Hey babe, don't think about that. That is a problem for future Gerard. Your problem now, buddy, is to get fucking stoned.

Gerard looked up at Frank's droopy eyes. God, sometimes he was so envious of Frank's easy-breezy lifestyle. He didn't have any of Gerard's problems or any stupid coworker who was trying to making him lose his fucking dreadful job. Instead, he worked with Ray, smoked some weed, and had his punkish tunes. 

***

After a few hours, the whole apartment was cloudy and stinking. Gerard was laughing while Frank showed him his favorite puppy compilation on the Internet.

—Hey Gee, let's do something stupid. —Frank looked Gerard in the eyes. 

Frank scooted over Gerard's side of the sofa. The one side that didn't have cigarette burns nor mysterious stains. Gerard felt Frank's warm leg next to his. 

—What kind of stupid? —Gerard got closer to Frank, sassy and high.

—Let's go to Robert's house.

—W-what?

—You said that he had an expensive whiskey collection? Let's stole one. It would be our little revenge.

Frank sounded excited. Gerard held still for a few seconds. He couldn't think straight. Was it a good idea? He wasn't sure. Did it sound like a classic breezy-but-chaotic Frank plan? Definitely. 

—FUCKING GREAT IDEA! REVENGE! VENDETTA! VENGANZA!

***

—This is a fucking terrible idea. —Gerard said

They both were hiding in some bushes in front of the apartment complex where Robert lived.

—Are you kidding me? We are already here. I didn't get my legs all sore to bring you in my bicycle just because.

The neighborhood was quiet. The lights in Robert's apartment were off.

—What now?

—We broke into his home, take a bottle of whiskey and return to our apartment. —Frank talked rapidly, as he was trying to catch his mouth with his train of thoughts— We don't have to do anything crazy like piss on his pillow... Unless you want?

—I'm not sure Frank. Do we really have to commit a crime to have a great time? I mean, robbery is an acceptable hobby these days?

—It's not robbery. It's theft. There is a whole world difference.

Gerard tried not to think about how Frank seemed like he did stuff like this before. Frank looked at both sides of the street, took Gerard's hand and they both crossed. In complete silence, they went to the second floor, where Robert's apartment was. They got in the front door.

—Okay, very funny. Now what? —Gerard scoffed with a hint of sassiness in his afraid voice. The weed was already wearing off— This was fun and all but I'm not going to kick the fucking door down.

—That isn't necessary. I'm sure Robert is the kind of guy who keeps a spare key under his entrance rug.

—Do you really think he is that stupid? That's fucking dangerous.

Frank slid his hand under the rug and he found it: a shiny little key. He blinked and they both entered the apartment. It was elegant and had a huge bar with, at least, 50 bottles of whiskey.

—Bingo.

Impressed on how easy it was everything, Gerard took one of the bottles. One of the tiniest, tackiest looking. He felt confident. Wow, that's how Frank felt every day? 

—Look at me, Frank. I'm a criminal!

Frank laughed but suddenly they heard steps outside the apartment. Gerard started to freak out.

—Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck.

Calmly, Frank took Gerard's arm and they both hid inside a tiny closet. The steps continued.

—Shh, we have to wait for a bit.— Frank whispered in a sweet voice.

A noise of keys opening a door. Frank closed his eyes, trying to hear where it came from. The two friends' bodies were stuck together. Gerard could feel Frank's warm forehead into his chin and Frank could listen to Gerard's worried breathing. To calm him down, he caressed his arm very softly but that only worsened Gerard's breathing. Frank took notice and looked at how red his face was.

The noise stopped.

—I think that was the neighbor. —Frank said, still looking at Gerard.

Frank and Gerard come out of the closet. They were inside it for two minutes but it felt like hours. Despite being stressed, Gerard thought he would have loved to stay a little bit more.

***

At home, Gerard and Frank continued to laugh like morons. They already drank a third part of the whiskey. Frank was dancing and drinking directly from the bottle.

—We are partners in crime, Gee.

Gerard was looking at his phone and then screamed.

—That fucking bottle is worth $1200 dollars!

Frank spat, freaking out.

—WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

—Don't waste the alcohol, Frank. It's basically liquid gold!

—Where does Robert get all that fucking money from? He is a part-time mobster or what?

—Being an accountant is boring as hell but if you work hard enough in a respectable consulting agency, you can make a little fortune for yourself.

Frank sat down next to Gerard.

—Is that your plan? Keeping that soul-draining job to make a lot of bucks?

—Kinda. The truth is that I want to save enough money to make and publish my own comic. That is my dream. And it's fucking lame, I know.

Frank felt his heart melting slowly. Gerard seemed so hopeful and sad at the same time. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

But he wasn't drunk enough to be that ballsy so he drank more.


	4. What the f are we doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank is a pervert and Gerard too but he doesn't want to accept it lol

The first time Gerard had too much to drink was when he turned 18. He tried alcohol before but he felt that he needed to 'prepare' his tolerance before going to college. He didn't plan anything for his birthday that year so he called Ray so they both could find what kind of crazy stuff they'll do when drunk. Would be he the funny drunk? the aggro one? the sad one? or maybe the horny one? Gerard was eager to find the answer so they both drank until they passed out in the front yard. They were so drunk that Donna scolded them for an entire month.

The second time Gerard had too much to drink was this very night. Not with Ray, but with Frank instead.

After finishing the whole bottle of overpriced whiskey, Frank and Gerard were lying down on the couch and watching some trashy reality show.

—Don't you think it is incredible how your body changes over the years? —Gerard said, looking at the empty bottle.— I mean, if I drank this much at 18 I would be-- I don't know. Fucking dead. But now I feel great, awake-- No. Awake isn't the word. Conscious.

—Being conscious sucks. My motto is 'if you remember last night, then it wasn't a great time'

—Wow, chill out Plato. —Gerard chuckled.

—Ok, old man. —Frank smirked at Gerard's silly joke— Glad to know that you still keep your sense of humor.

—You sound exactly like when I met you. At Kath's party. We were all so fucking wasted-- you more than anyone but probably you won't remember.

Frank sighed and lean on the couch, stretched and touched Gerard softly with his legs.

—In fact, I remember that party. And I remember when Ray introduced us because we liked the same music.

—And then you asked me to drink a shot of tequila from your belly.

—That was my way to make you feel welcome!

They both laughed. Gerard started to touch his hair. It was long and messy. Frank liked it when Gerard kept it like that.

—Why did you say 'no'? —Frank got closer to Gerard, relishing that question.

—Because we met a few minutes ago? I didn't know you.

—Really? But now you know me, we live together. Would you do it now?

Only a few inches separated Frank and Gerard's faces. They both could smell the liquor from their mouths. Frank's mouth was half-open, and his sleepy eyes made him look sultry, looking directly at Gerard's mouth. Gerard felt a sudden urge to kiss him but he was unsure about what would mean, and what would Frank will think about him if he didn't reciprocate. Fuck, he hated so much to be so self-conscious. 

—I guess I would do it now... You know, I'm still not sure if I like men.

—Still, eh? —Frank smiled.

Gerard looked down, trying to avoid the stupid horny ideas wandering in his mind when he looked at messy-haired Frank. 

—It seems like you have that sorted out, Frankie.

—Not at all! I'm constantly... exploring, you know? I mean, fuck, if something feels good then fuck it. It's good no matter what. I'm done with taboos.

Silence. Gerard felt Frank's knee pressing his thigh. He felt his warm and calm breathing. He even could smell his hair. Shower gel, cigarettes, and weed.

—I want to tell you something I haven't told anybody about. —Frank looked down, shy.— A few nights ago I did something with a guy.

Gerard felt his face burning. He instantly remembered what happened a few nights ago. 

—I have kissed and did some hand-stuff with boys before. —Frank did a jerk-off gesture with a funny face— But anything else. And that night, well...

—What did you do? —Gerard almost jumped off the couch when he asked that. He felt like his whole body was boiling. Starting by his face and slowly going for his crotch.

—We sucked each other cocks all night. It was fucking great. The guy was not exactly my type but it was rad.

Gerard read somewhere that high concentrations of alcohol could make it difficult to have a boner but, nevertheless, he had one. Big and hard, pulsating, trying to free itself from his tight pants. Ashamed, he tried to hide it with his hand but it only caught Frank's attention.

—Gee, shit, I think YOU have all sorted up. —Frank sounded flirty and kept his eyes on Gerard's problem.— Fuck, you are a grower, aren't you? 

—Shut up. —Gerard closed his eyes, incapable to think about anything else than Frank begging that guy to suck his dick. He was not only losing control of his body and reactions but also of his own mouth.—This is your fault! You are too noisy.

—What?

—I mean... Fuck. Okay. Fuck! The other day, you know, the day you brought that guy over here. I heard you.

This was Gerard's worst nightmare becoming true. With his eyes still closed, he waited for Frank to call him a pervert and to kick him out of the apartment. He made a quick list of the essential items he had to take with him to that trashy motel in a few blocks where bodies were discovered every other night. After all, that's what Gerard thought he deserved for being attracted to his roommate and, oh, being a fucking borderline voyeur. 

But Frank's voice made him open his eyes back again. 

—So I suppose you also heard how I sucked that guy's cock?

—Uhm, I think so.

Frank didn't change his laid back position on the sofa but he was frowning. Gerard couldn't decide if he was afraid or aroused by Frank looking so serious.

—Tell me the truth. —Frank said with a firm voice. 

But despite him sounding angry, Frank leaned and touched Gerard's tight, getting close to his hard cock. Gerard couldn't help but open his mouth wide open, shocked and aroused. And fuck, he hated himself for getting even harder because of Frank being so bossy. 

—Yes. Yes, I heard you.

—Did you like it?

Frank moved his legs to show Gerard his growing bulge, making him gasp.

—Yes.

—Did you jerk off?

—I did.

Frank sighed and removed his jeans, his brown eyes pinning onto Gerard's the whole time. His undies had a wet spot in the tip of his dick.

—Fuck, Gee. We are fucking drunk right now but, is it okay if we do this? —Frank said a little bit concerned, breaking completely his commanding façade— I wanna make you feel good. Let me make you feel good. 

Instead of answering, Gerard also removed his jeans and sat really close to Frank. Side to side. Their shoulders and legs touching, warming each other.

—Fuck, is this really happening? —Frank whined. 

Gerard felt like he was going to explode and he hasn't even started yet. Frank was fucking him with his eyes while he touched himself over his tight undies. He soon revealed his hard dick and Gerard couldn't help but moan loudly when he saw it. He was too fucked up to try to be silent. Frank noticed how desperate Gerard was and started to stroke himself with a firm but slow hand.

—It's your turn, Gee.

Gerard removed his underwear, showing Frank his hard-on. He tried to follow Frank's pace but looking at him was simply too much. It was the first time he had done something like that. With a man. With Frank.

—You are so hot, fuck. I can't stand it. —Frank said.

Frank speeded up. The old couch creaked with their movements. Frank moaned even louder than that night. Gerard tried to keep himself collected until Frank put his head on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Mouth open, eyes squinting, hand moving fast. Frank was definitely making a scene to Gerard and he was fucking good. Gerard whined, not being able to control himself anymore. Frank pulled up his t-shirt, revealing his tattoed torso. He played with his nipples, keeping an eye on Gerard's reactions. Gerard took Frank's hand and put it in his tummy.

—Holy shit. —Frank groaned, opening up Gerard's shirt and playing lazily with his hard nipples.

—Don't stop, please. 

Gerard's free hand went directly to Frank's hair. There were many body parts Gerard wanted to touch but Frank's hair smelled so good he had to stroke it. Frank was wailing so loud that Gerard slowly lowered his hand to Frank's hips, landing his hand on the birdies. Then, Gerard touched Frank's hard dick and felt something wet.

—Oh, fuck me.

Frank jizzed in his belly and chest. He shivered holding his loud orgasm back, closing his eyes and enjoying every second of that vibrating sensation. Gerard stopped for a moment, trying to memorize Frank's wanton face, his body tension collapsing into a sedated-looking expression until he opened his eyes again like he just woke up from a long warm nap. 

—Shit, I didn't mean to cum that fast. Holy fuck.

Frank smiled and licked the cum from his fingers. That sole action was enough for Gerard to get on the edge. Frank noticed that Gerard was about to come and made a bold move by stroking Gerard's balls and licking his nipples softly, resting his head in his white chest

—Do you like this?

—Fuck Frank, be careful. Fuck. I'm gonna cum.

But that didn't stop Frank. Despite Gerard's warnings, he smirked and moaned gently. He was trying hard to make Gerard lose his fucking mind. Gerard was about to open his mouth to warn Frank again but he felt his whole body shudder so hard that some cum landed on Frank's chin.

—Shit.

Before Gerard started to freak out, Frank stopped him and licked the cum, smiling devilishly.

—It's okay. You taste good.

They both were a horny mess and couldn't stop looking at each other.

Gerard thought about how he was going to look Frank in the eyes the next morning.

Frank thought if Gerard will freak out the next morning and if they would have to end their friendship.

They both thought about kissing.

***

Frank woke up before Gerard. They both fell asleep without pants. Frank was surprised even though he remembered exactly what happened last night.

—Shit. —he whispered.

Gerard's hand was touching his thigh, very close to his dick. Carefully, he moved it and tried to stand up. Gerard looked like an angel when he was sleep. And Frank couldn't believe that an angel could be so hot.

For a few minutes, Frank was uncertain about waking Gerard. They had been friends for a long time but nothing prepared him for something like this.

Maybe he could act cool and open-minded about that? Like, yeah, sometimes stuff like this happens but it doesn't mean it has to ruin a friendship if they were both adults. Maybe he had to pretend that nothing happened? Not quite. Or maybe he just had to ignore him and never look him directly in the face? Yes. That sounded more like Gerard.

As soon as Frank heard Gerard yawning, he locked himself in his bedroom.

—SHIT! —Gerard said trying to put on some pants.

He wanted to take a shower but he also wanted to hide under his bed to never see Frank in the face. He saw him naked. He touched his dick. He told him about jerking off to his moans. They masturbated together and to make things worse: he wanted to do it again.


	5. (no) more parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank are going to make amendments but... how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the chapters being longer? I really want to know your opinion <3  
Enjoy!

For the last few weeks, Frank and Gerard were avoiding each other. It was sort of an implicit arrangement. For example, if Gerard heard Frank going to the kitchen, he stayed in his room. And despite the fact that Gerard was feeling so ashamed and confused, those few weeks had been very productive. He finally finished the third chapter of his graphic novel.

On the other hand, Frank remained away from the nightlife, the parties and the excessive consumption of alcohol. He usually stayed at home in his room, going out exclusively for work and when he needed some weed. While in his voluntary confinement he worked on his demos, smoked until he couldn't move and thought about how immature was Gerard for not speaking to him. He tried to chat with him but was impossible. After a few failed attempts he tired out, accepting the fact that he was going to live with a technical ghost roommate for the rest of his life. He needed an excuse. Any excuse that made Gerard speak to him. At first, he thought to knock on his door until Gerard was obligated to confront but Frank was too proud to beg attention. He had to think something different.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Frank was smoking his second joint of the day. A very "productive" day. He was lying down on his bed, simply listening to Gerard's noises. The humming, the sound of the paper while he was scribbling.

Frank was falling asleep until he heard Gerard's voice.

—Hey bro, are you back in Jersey?

Mikey. That's it.

Finally Frank had the perfect idea to catch Gerard's attention: Making a big party for Mikey. In their apartment. Without saying anything to Gerard.

—Uhm, I've been working a lot on my graphic novel. I think I'm doing pretty well--- Ugh, Frank? —Gerard's voice was shaking— I dunno. I haven't talked to him. He is so busy with his music.

Frank groaned while hearing Gerard lie.

—Mikey I would love to keep talking about Frank but-- I have, I have to buy some food. I'm starving —Gerard wasn't very smooth when he needed to change an awkward subject— I'd love to see you soon. Take care, I love you. Bye.

Carefully, Frank leaned against the wall and heard Gerard sigh and grabbing his keys. Then, a slam in the main door.

Without losing any time, Frank took his cellphone and started to text Mikey.

_**frnkiero**: hey mikes!!!!!!!! it me, it frnk!!!!!_

_**MWay**: Hi, everything ok?_

_**frnkiero**: yeaaa. heyyy,,, u know. ive been thinking about the stuff u told me the other day. about g being sad. and i thought HEY LETS DO SOMTHING RAD FOR HIM and for you, since you are back in jersey????_

_**MWay**: Okay...???_

_**frnkiero**: A PARTY. in our home!!! some sort of a 'welcome back mikey' and 'stop being sad gee' kind of party u know? i can get some food and drink and other....... stuff, its going to be so rad!!!_

_**MWay**: I LOVE THE IDEA! <3 okay, i'm going to bring some friends! This is going to make Gee so happy!_

Maybe doing a party just to piss off your roommate wasn't a good idea at all but Frank was so high that he didn't realize how dumb the plan was. He was going to worry about that tomorrow.

***

Gerard felt like his arms were on fire.

He was carrying the groceries all by himself. On a normal day, Frank would help him because he was somehow stronger but Gerard wasn't prepared to swallow his pride and ask him for help, especially if it was some domestic issue.

No, he wasn't going to give Frank the pleasure of breaking his silence. Instead, Gerard was going to demonstrate how mature he was (or how much he wasn't) by buying Frank's favorite candy and leaving it on the kitchen counter. Frank would eat it without asking for permission (because he would be stoned) and then the guilt would make him apologize and THEN they maybe would talk about what happened and MAYBE they would do it again.

It was a perfect plan in Gerard's mind. Passive-aggressive but effective. Most important, that plan didn't make Gerard accountable for his feelings for Frank.

It was all perfect.

Until he walked into his apartment.

—Surprise! —Mikey hugged Gerard who was astonished. 

—Hello? Mikey?

Gerard left the bags with groceries on the floor and hugged Mikey back while looking very confused at all the randos in his apartment. There was a party in his own home and he wasn't invited to?

—W-what about this... party?

—It was Frank's idea! Isn't he a cutie?

Mikey pointed at Frank, who was talking with a stranger with long black hair and covered with almost as many tattoos as his roommate. Gerard thought he was a lazy 'musician' just like Frank.

—Yes, very cute. —Gerard was trying to hide his annoyance— I have to put these groceries in the fridge. I'll be right back.

Gerard went directly to Frank and grabbed him by the arm, interrupting the chat he had with the long-haired stranger. Frank was surprised at first but then smirked. Gerard did exactly what he wanted. He won.

—Hey Gee, enjoying the party?

—So this is Gerard —said the stranger— I'm B--

—Hey Frank, help me with the groceries? —Gerard didn't mind talking over the stranger. He was pissed.

—Wait for me.

Gerard dragged Frank to the kitchen with a fake smile. When they were alone he sighed.

—Frank, what the fuck?

—You're welcome.

—Stop messing with me, what the fuck with this party?

—It's to celebrate that you are talking to me again! —Frank's tone was sarcastic.

—Ah yes, very mature of you! Fuck off.

—What did you want me to do? When I tried to have a civilized chat and you ignored me! —Frank drank his beer. He sounded sad.— I really wanted to get all this weird situation straight.

—You also choose to not speak to me. When I woke up I was all alone! —Gerard's face turned red. He opened a beer and started to drink.

—Because I knew you were going to freak the fuck out! What did you want me to do? To give you a speech about 'well, we are best friends and we jerked off together and I think I kinda liked it'?

—Keep your voice down, Frank —Gerard checked if someone was listening to their weird conversation.

—What? Didn't you like it too? Aren't you going to admit it? Or do you think it's too fucking gay? —Frank tested Gerard's boundaries— Did you like it or not?

—Okay, yes! I liked it. —Gerard looked down, trying to hide his red face— But my messy sexual orientation doesn't give you permission to make this fucking lame party!

Ray came to the kitchen asking for more beer. Frank and Gerard looked at each other in silence.

—Uhhh, what the hell is going on between you two?

—Nothing, you fucking disco wizard. —spat Gerard

—Very funny Gee! —Frank tried to chill— We were talking about what a great idea was to throw this party!

Mikey also showed up.

—Hey Frank, Bert is looking for you! 

—Good luck, Frankie! —said Gerard with a high pitched voice and a fake smile when Frank got out the kitchen— Who the fuck is Bert, Mikey?

—He is a producer I meet in Seattle. I pitched him out about Frank's music and invited him so they could talk. It's my way to say 'thank you' to Frank for this awesome party.

Gerard murmured while drinking his beer. Mikey went after Frank.

—Okay, tell me. What happened between you and Frank? Are you guys on a stupid fight again?

—Whatever.

***

During the party, Gerard and Frank didn't talk at all. They just looked at each other with irritation and occasionally showed their middle fingers. Frank was still talking to Bert but it didn't stop him to tease Gerard.

—HEY! You two, stop! You guys look like teens! —said Ray

—What are you talking about?

—And you think you are being subtle? Oh my. Can you guys, I don't know, talk in private like to adults and stop this 'silent', middle-finger war?

—Ugh.

Gerard went to the bathroom and washed his face. He wasn't that drunk. He was just pissed. Maybe Ray was right. He was being a little brat and needed to talk to Frank. This time, alcohol wasn't going to be a problem.

He still was wearing his work clothes. A white shirt, black tie, and fancy pants. He loosened his tie and started to practice a pacific smile.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Frank.

—Okay Gerard, we need to talk —Frank closed the door behind him— It was all fun and games fighting with you at the distance but I think we are being two drama queens. This is too much, even for me.

Even though Frank was kinda drunk, he seemed not completely fucked up. He made sense.

—Oh... —Gerard doubted— Okay, let's talk.

They both were silent. Frank looked sad and confused.

—I don't want to stop talking with you.

—Frankie, I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not 100% sober and it's still hard for me to look you in the eyes. It's not easy for me.

—And you think this is easy for me? You are my best friend and, fuck. We, you know, we... It was fucking great but I'm very confused right now, you know? —Frank paused like he was looking for the right words— I didn't want to make you feel... pressured or anything. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable for experimenting.

—I wasn't uncomfortable with experimenting with you... I liked it.

—Then what?

Gerard opened his mouth but no words came up.

A few minutes passed and Frank sighed, angry. Then he covered his face with his tattoed hands and calmed down.

—Gee, I just want to let you know that I'm not angry. Not with you at least.

Frank leaned against the sink.

—Is this... fucking situation, you know? Not you. I just want to know what the hell are you thinking about all this stuff.

Gerard looked at Frank. He was staring at him with endearing eyes. He got closer and could feel his scent and just like that night, he wanted to kiss him.

—Shit, Frank, I don't know. I just know that it feels good in my gut.

—In your gut?

But now he knew that the urge to kiss him wasn't the alcohol. He really wanted to make out wildly.

—Yes, and now my gut tells me to kiss you.

Frank's face was red. He tried to play it hard to get.

—Then do it, if you da--

Before finishing his phrase, Gerard grabbed Frank's face and kissed him.

Frank didn't close his eyes at first. He was a bit shocked because he didn't expect Gerard to take the lead in this kind of situation. He also was pleased. Gerard smelled like cigarettes, beer, and that cheap minty soap Gerard bought last month. His lips were exactly how he imagined: soft yet wet. He felt Gerard's warm and skilled tongue on his lips and then in his neck, near his scorpion tattoo.

—I wanted to kiss you so hard that night.

Gerard let a moan out when Frank touched his ass.

—Why you didn't do it? —Gerard tried to be cocky but he was panting.

—Because I'm a stupid fuck.

Frank lifted Gerard and sat him over the sink. Gerard opened his legs slightly, letting Frank's hips get closer to theirs.

—I didn't know you were so strong.

—There are many things you don't know about me.

The kisses became more frantic and the moans less discreet. Gerard pressed Frank against him with his legs. He wanted him to notice his boner.

Frank stopped, biting his lip. Carefully but firmly, he helped Gerard to get off the sink.

—You didn't like that? —Gerard was worried.

Instead of replying, Frank got on his knees.

—Can I? —Frank caressed Gerard's boner

Gerard was whimpering loudly. Seeing Frank in his knees, touching his crotch and giving him that desperate look, was enough to make his senses blurry. The only thing he was capable to do was to stroke Frank's hair.

—I'll take that as a 'yes'

In a few minutes, Frank managed to remove Gerard's bottoms without breaking eye contact. He teased Gerard by approaching his reddish lips into the already wet head, fingers rubbing the slit to make Gerard whimper. When Frank was done with teasing he went directly for the prize. Blowing his friend with dedication. Gerard grinned surprised with Frank eagerness and tried not to lost his balance by holding the sink behind him.

—Fuuuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Gerard tried to hush his own moans as Frank started to bob his head with more intensity. The noises were so loud, so sloppy, so dirty, that made Gerard blush with shame.

—Frankie, wait, I want to do it too.

—Pervy.

Gerard laughed as he tried to remove Frank's bottoms. He was clumsy enough so Frank took off his own pants, giving Gerard a close look at his hard dick.

—Oh shit.

Gerard was shocked since it was the first dick he saw that close. He loved the smell and his weird damp warmth. He felt even more excited since that first dick was Frank's. 

Not completely sure about what he was going to do, he began gently. Cleaning the precum using his tongue with dedication, mesmerized by the new flavor he was just tasting. Thinking, yeah, maybe he could get used to it. Then he worked up Frank's length, taking him up comfortably mouth, trying to get used to the space that Frank needed into him. Gerard was by no means an expert but sure he was fucking enthusiastic. 

Soon, his best friend started to let out some husky moans.

—Are you sure this is your first time sucking dick? You give a very good head, better than the last guy I was with.

—Don't be so romantic 

Frank was enjoying the view but swapped positions with Gerard.

—I know you want to continue but let me go first, ok?

—You never share fries but you are being super generous now? I'm learning so much new stuff about you.

—Giving a blowjob it's the best way to make a friendship stronger.

They exchanged a naughty smile. Frank began to lick Gerard again and soon he started to whimper loudly again.

—I'm close.

—So fast? 

—F-fuck you. 

Unable to talk anymore because of the excessive panting, Gerard stopped caring about his words making any sense. The sensations, the image of Frank drooling on his dick was simply too much. Gerard also could see that Frank was more than pleased about making his friend an absolute nonchalant mess. 

Gerard's legs were shaking and felt reaching his climax. He tried to move away from Frank as a warn but Frank kept blowing him.

—Fuck, Frank. 

In a few seconds, Frank made Gerard cum in his mouth. 

—Fuck. I didn't--—Gerard panted with embarrassment

—You have to stop apologizing to me every time you cum.

—But--

Frank licked his lips and stood up as nothing happened. Gerard kissed him and got on his knees, excited to taste Frank again. 

Someone knocked on the door.

—Frank, are you there? —Mikey's voice was heard outside the bathroom.

Gerard and Frank stared at each other and got dressed, trying to slow down their breathing.

—This is not finished yet, dwarf. —Gerard whispered as he reached the door.

—I can't fucking wait. —Frank adjusted his boner, trying to hide it.

Gerard opened the door. Mikey and Ray popped in, without a single clue about what happened a few minutes ago.

—Frank, Bert is looking for you. —Mikey sounded excited, which was pretty unusual— Don't tell him I told you this but I think he wants to invite you to his studio!

—WHAT? Are you fucking serious?

Mikey and Frank stormed out of the bathroom, back to the party. Gerard looked down, still stunned about what just happened. Also, he felt sleepy every time he had an orgasm.

—Our sweet baby, in a studio! Finally, he will have a musical career. —Ray got closer to Gerard, offering him a beer.

—Uh, yeah. —Gerard accepted it, thinking that may cloak the smell of Frank's cock— That would be his dream come true.

Silence.

—Hey, did you guys apologized for being such dicks?

—Something like that.

Gerard smiled.


	6. Terms and conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank thought the after-party will bring some good news.

Sunlight made Frank open his eyes and realize he wasn't sleeping in his bed.

Frank sat slowly, trying to focus his glance. He passed out in the living room. On the floor. Surrounded by beer cans, empty bottles, and bags of chips. Near him, in a corner, he saw Ray who was still snoring. Frank tried to wake him up.

—Ray, go lie down on the sofa.

—It's just a nap. —Ray was sleepy and making zero sense.

As the hangover headache hit Frank, he tried to remember what happened yesterday at the party after he blew Gerard.

He invited Mikey and some friends to make Gerard angry. Then, Mikey invited some other friends. And then, their home was filled by complete strangers. There was Bert McCracken also. A music producer who was interested in his work. Wait, did he really was interested? or it was just the alcohol that made him think that?

Frank looked at his hand. He had something written: 'MONDAY 12 PM BERT - DEMO' with shaky letters.

Frank felt powerful. Even completely drunk and smelling like Gerard's dick, he scored a reunion with a producer. He wanted to celebrate but the headache was killing him. Besides, a coffee smell made him go to the kitchen.

Unlike Frank, Gerard slept in his bed and didn't have a hangover. After 'talking' to Frank in the bathroom, he was exhausted so he drank a couple of beers more (and a lot of water) and he went to bed. He didn't mind the music was loud until 7 AM.

Fresh and awaken, Gerard was cooking some vegan-cheese chilled sandwiches. Vegan cheese that he bought himself -even though he wasn't vegan- just because Frank was capable to eat Taco Bell every day.

Frank walked slowly and silently towards him. Gerard smiled shyly, without stopping looking at the pan.

—Coffeeeeee —Frank sounded (and looked) like a zombie.

—G'morning. —Gerard gave him a cup of coffee.— I made breakfast for you and Toro. You know, hangover medicine.

—Cheeseeeeee —Frank tried to smell the sandwiches over Gerard's shoulder.

In a normal context, Gerard wouldn't felt nervous with Frank being touchy. He thought maybe he was being friendly and that solely action didn't have any romantic undertone. After all, they were best friends who had sexual encounters a couple of times. It was platonic at best.

But Frank kissed Gerard's cheek softly. Gerard scooted aside, surprised.

—Uhm, hello? What was that?

—I don't know. I just thought you were so sweet and wanted to kiss you... Fuck, am I being too clingy? —Frank stepped aside. —I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.

Gerard looked down. Eating his words.

—Hey, remember what we talked about 'not talking'. You have to tell me what's going on so we can make 'this' work.

—Okay. —Gerard doubted it. —I guess we are still friends after all but... are we going to do more 'stuff', you know, like in the future?

—Stuff? What kind of stuff?

Frank got closer to Gerard, touching his butt.

—I'm cooking. —Gerard tried to keep a serious face but his voice sounded sultry.

—And I'm touching you. I wanna continue what we were doing yesterday.

Gerard's face turned red and leaned his ass towards Frank. He wasn't really trying to turn on Frank but it was fun to tease him. It was too easy to get a reaction from him. Frank took advantage and made him feel his rising boner against his hips, making him bit his lip to muffle a slight whimper

—I wanna fuck your beautiful mouth.

—Frank... 

When Frank started to get more excited, Gerard scooted aside and went to place the sandwiches on the table. Frank felt confused.

—First, we have to define what kind of 'stuff' we can do, can we? —Gerard's voice was trembling and his face was still blushed.

—What are you talking about? Isn't the charm of all of this that we can do whatever whenever because we both think it feels good?

—No. I mean, yes. But... cheek kisses?

—So I can't have a soft spot for you? —Frank seemed embarrassed yet offended. —Why? Do you think that's 'too gay' for you?

—It's not like that. I just keep thinking that we are friends and I really really REALLY want to keep experimenting with you but kissing like that... wouldn't do things complicated?

—It's just a kiss. In the cheeks, not even in the lips. Chill out, dude.

—Exactly. We don't want to look like boyfriends, y'know? —Gerard laughed nervously.

—Oh.

Frank thought he wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Gerard if things developed naturally that way. Despite him being laid back in his pasts relationship, he wasn't the type of guy who was afraid of commitment. He preferred being open with his feelings because most of the time, the problems people had with communication were just a misunderstanding about the nature of the relationship per se.

But it was different with Gerard.

They both were eating in complete silence. Frank was pissed and it showed. Gerard thought that was maybe the hangover and not his 'I don't wanna look like we are in a relationship' speech. After all, that was what Gerard thought Frank wanted: a friend who he could fuck, no strings attached. Gerard didn't want to look like a needy person. He wanted to be laid back, just like Frank and his one night stands.

—'Fuck-friends' it is. —Frank said with disdain. —If you want to keep it that way then it's okay for me I guess.

Frank felt like an idiot by betraying his own beliefs because of Gerard.

—So what are the terms and conditions in this kind of relationship?

—What? —Frank said, still eating.

—Come on, Frankie. You have experience with this kind of stuff-- you know, casual stuff. —Frank furrowed while Gerard was still talking— You obviously need some 'rules', don't you? As 'not take anything too serious' or 'not being jealous' or something like that.

Frank pretended not to be offended by Gerard's words. Why he was being so cruel? That was what he thought about him? A person who only thinks about quick fucks and anything else? Frank knew he was very sexual and feral but that didn't deny the fact he was also very sentimental and romantic.

—Sure. The most important rule is protection. You know, 'protection' as a condom. And if any of us gets in a 'serious relationship' you have to tell the other one.

—Oh, ok.

—It's the fair thing to do, you know? So anybody gets a heartbreak.

Frank stopped eating.

—Frank, we still can... kiss. —Gerard whispered.— But only for two minutes tops. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because we both are horny sometimes.

—Whatever. I don't wanna think about it, I'm too shitfaced night now. I'm going to sleep. Wake up Toro, I tried but he is still on the floor.

—Damn.

—And if you feel horny, well, you know where to find me!

Frank tried to make a funny face as he was leaving Gerard alone in the kitchen.

***

The apartment was in complete silence and Gerard was bored. He just finished reading the newspaper for the fourth time. He even had time to complete the crossword without cheating.

Finally, Ray woke up.

—I need coffee and water. A lot of water.

Gerard chuckled to his friend's misery as he served both liquids.

—Wild night, uh?

—Something like that. I mean, I don't remember what happened after 4 AM... You went to sleep very early, don't you?

—Yep.

—Okay, I remember that. After you talked with Frank you went to sleep... Oh man, you should've stayed! I feel like shit but I had a great time.

—I'm trying to not blackout every time I party. —Gerard smiled.

—Oh, right. But that friend of Mikey, Bert I think? Dude, he has zero chill.

—Bert? The one who wants to work with Frank?

—Exactly. And it looks like Frank is going places! This could be huge for him. They have a meeting soon so Bert can hear Frankie's demos in a studio! Didn't he tell you?

—No. He just drank some coffee and went to sleep. He looked like a zombie. —Gerard lied.

—It's something off, Gee?

Gerard remained silent. He looked at Frank's bedroom direction.

—Can we go out for lunch?

***

Ray and Gerard were finishing eating. They had a Thai food feast at a spot near Gerard's apartment. There were many things that Gerard hated about living in downtown. The noise and the crowds being the main reasons but he loved the fact that he could eat any kind of food for a few dollars. He also didn't have to mind about saving money for a car.

—Okay Gee, are you going to tell me what happened?

—I thought all this food was going to make you forget that. —Gerard laughed— Buy okay, you can't imagine how embarrassed I'm about the stuff I'm going to tell you, so I'll be quick. And please don't laugh.

—Are Frank and you together? —said Ray with ease.

—What? Yes. I mean, no. Not exactly.

—Not exactly?

—How the fuck did you know that something was happening between me and Frank?

—I didn't know. I just thought you guys looked so cute together and now you are telling me my dream came true! —Ray laughed.

Gerard was shocked and blushing profusely. He and Frank, a cute couple? In Ray's fantasies?

—Jesus. Since when do you think so?

—I mean, I'm not sure. I always saw you guys very closer despite having different personalities. When I met Frank, he wasn't the guy who liked being touched or anything but with you it's different. —Ray did a pause to drink some water— I honestly thought you were having a secret relationship and didn't want to tell me when you went to live together, but then I realized that was all in my mind... Until now.

Ray started to laugh, patting Gerard who was still astonished.

—I think it's going to take me WEEKS to process all this-- fantasy about Frank and me, but... I don't mean to sink your ship but we aren't dating.

—How is that?

—We just... We are just, you know, experimenting. Doing some stuff together.

—Like fuck-friends?

—Don't say it like that!

Falling in front of the whole class in high school wasn't as embarrassing as having this conversation with Ray.

—Okay, you don't have to tell me anything else. I just want you guys to be safe. And I want you to take care of Frankie in whatever free-love-sex-stuff you are doing. I haven't known him as long as I know you, but I can tell he is pretty intense, you know? He seems like he has a wide range of emotions and feels every single one of them.

Ray and Gerard had the same age but Gerard always considered him as a very mature, well-centered person. Despite the fact he was sleeping on the floor last night.

—I swear it isn't something serious, Ray. But okay, I'll be careful.

—He is our sweet baby. Don't harm him, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is kinda a jerk.


	7. Yes, I'm okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Frank and he is a mess. In 50% thanks to Gerard.

Frank was going to meet with Bert to show him his demos.

He woke up very early in the morning even though he didn't have to prepare anything besides remembering to bring his hard disk with his reworked demos. Now that he was about to get into the music business, he wanted to felt like a respectable (and a professional) person.

He also wanted to see Gerard before going to work.

Despite they both worked through their "issues", the air felt thick between them still. Especially after that weird conversation they had the morning after the party.

They started to talk again but none mentioned again the 'fuck-friends' stuff. They watched trash TV again, smoked weed and sniggered together. They seem like they were good friends again. And yes, there was a lot of sexual tension that none of them were capable to address.

Frank was still pissed about the fact that Gerard called him promiscuous and immature. Not with those exact words but he got the idea. He didn't want to flirt with Gerard until his irritation went down. Of course, that wouldn't be easy or fast because he was a Scorpio. It was easy to blame it on the astros. 

Gerard didn't want to take the lead either. He sensed that maybe Frank needed his own space to process this 'fuck-friends' deal without fucking their friendship. Also, that gave Gerard enough time to look into how the fuck did the dynamics worked in gay sex. Yes, he watched gay porn before but he had a lot of questions too. He felt like a horny dumb teen. Too afraid to ask but too horny to think straight. 

That morning, Frank was drinking tea with soymilk. He decided to skip coffee to avoid his signature anxiety stomachaches.

—Frank? —Gerard went to the kitchen, still sleepy —What are you doing awake? It's super early.

—Today is my reunion with Bert.

—Oh... But wasn't that, like, at noon?

—Yes. It is. —Frank tapped his mug, playing with his tattoed fingers— I'm kinda icky, y'know. He told me that he liked the demos but what if he changes his mind?

—Everything is going to be ok, Frankie.

Gerard's soft voice felt like a punch in Frank's stomach. Strong enough to make him want to run.

—I know. Yes. I gotta go. I have this stuff to do at the bank.

Jittery, Frank stormed out of the kitchen stumbling with his own backpack when he got his bicycle.

***

Besides music, biking was like therapy for Frank. Or meditation. Or in his own words "the perfect moment to think about absolutely nothing".

Since he got out of his home so early, he decided to go to a park to unwind before the meeting. Instead, his head was filled with a lot of stuff.

Frank was happy about the shot he could get in the music industry but he couldn't bypass the mere possibility of ruining it. On the outside, he seemed laid back yet confident but on the inside, he was a ball of uneasiness and the constant feeling of shitting his own pants.

Not a single soul was in the park. Frank walked with his bike at his side in the direction of a big tree where he sat moments later to enjoy the view and the chilly morning air. Checked the time and he still had a lot of hours until the meeting. He searched for something in his pocket.

—Where are you?

After a minute of struggling with his own pocket, he found it. A joint. He still had enough time to get high and sober himself up before seeing Bert so he wasn't being irresponsible, he thought.

Since dropping nursing school, Frank had to get used to explaining how he wasn't being reckless about his future for chasing his dreams. Of course, that wasn't Frank's favorite topic to talk about. Usually, people went for a more 'traditional' lifestyle instead of jeopardizing their future following a dream.

But Frank wanted to break the rules. It wasn't that he hated the people who didn't follow their dreams. He knew that wasn't easy and not everybody could afford it. He just thought constantly about how he felt when he was still studying.

At first, helping people sounded like a great idea. He didn't have problems with blood or needles. And, despite being very empathic, he was cold enough to handle tense situations and people in shock.

In theory, everything about being a nurse sounded great. And Frank seemed to fit perfectly in it. But that was exactly the problem. In 'theory'. In real life, Frank was miserable. In classes, he often dreamed about making his own music.

Of course, the nagging by his family, friends, and professors didn't take long. But Frank stood firm with his decision. Scared but firm. He thought soon he would be proving all them wrong. That he would be famous very soon and that he wasn't going to waste his 20's partying and smoking weed. Not every day, at least.

On the other side of his head was the 'Gerard thing'.

Frank wasn't sure about what he felt. It was all a mess. Annoyance, disarray, sadness, and arousal. That wasn't the best combo. He definitely felt distracted by being sort of attracted to Gerard. And even though Gerard never questioned his decision about leaving nursing school, Frank felt like Gerard hinting the fact that Frank only had casual relationships was a way to call him immature.

There was also the possibility that Frank was overthinking and being paranoid. Maybe Gerard, in fact, wanted something casual and it wasn't because of Frank's personality.

Frank sighed and tried to convince himself that maybe was that. Gerard was wrong. He was being immature.

Then, he looked at the time.

—SHIT! FUCK! FUCKING FUCK!

Frank took his bike and flew.

***

Bert's studio was small and modern. Equipped with the best stuff available in the market. Despite he saw him throw up in the kitchen sink, Frank thought that Bert was a pro.

Bert was playing Frank's demos for the third time. Frank felt his stomach in his mouth. Bert was silent, looking at the floor.

When the playlist went for his fourth loop, Bert paused it.

—This... This ain't easy to say.

Frank sighed, trying to not freak out.

—But... nice work, dude.

—Fuck, what? Are you serious? Shit. I'm fucking glad.

—You, little guy, are really talented. You have to trust yourself, you know. —Bert looked at his phone.

—Are they all alright? The demos, I mean.

—Yes, sure. We have to work up some details so I can arrange the streaming stuff, you know, fucking singles.

—Singles? MY fucking singles? —Frank was shocked.

—Yeah man, and at the end of the month, you will have a gig.

—WHAT? A gig? My first gig?

—Yeah, I mean. Don't be too eager. It will be at a very small bar with a small audience but you have to start to build up your stage presence.

—Bert, dude. I'm-- stroked.

—You just worry about inviting your friends, so we can get a big crowd, ok? Oh and don't forget to rehearse. A fucking lot.

Frank was speechless.

—You can do it here or at your home. Whatever works better for you. Just chill. A lot of amateurs fail his first gig because they get too fixated about being a rockstar.

—That won't happen!

Frank couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. A happy idiot.

—And yes, you can come to my home! Of course! So I can show you the new stuff I've been working on.

—Yes, sure. Let's go for a beer?

***

On his paydays, Gerard had a tradition: visiting some fancy coffee shop to scribble. This time, he decided to go to a new one near his work that had a display with all their cute little pastries. He was about to enter and order a cherry mini cake when saw Ray's reflection in the showcase.

—Munchies? —Ray frowned as Gerard sighed, surprised.

—Shit, Ray. Are you stalking me?

—You know I have a sweet tooth... But I'm trying to cut carbs so, I'm just admiring those sugary beauties.

Both friends remained looking at the pastries in the showcase as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe.

—So, do you have something new to tell me?

—About what?

—You know about what. About Frank.

—Are you this noisy with him too?

—No, because he hasn't told me anything and I respect his privacy.

—No shit.

—Hey, you both are my best buddies and I don't get to see you guys that often.

—But you work with Frank?

—That's is true but today he asked for a day off soooo I'm lonely.

—Oh, because of the meeting with that Bert guy? —Gerard smirked.

—'That Bert guy'. Are you jealous, Gee? — Ray laughed.

—What? No! —Gerard tried to hide his blushing face by looking closer at the display. —You know that Frank and I... We both are like, free, you know? And I'm sure that Bert guy is a professional so what the fuck are talking about?

—Ok, ok.

A twenty-year girl came out of the coffee show. She was wearing a whimsical pastel uniform that clashed with her unenthusiastic expression.

—My boss says that you weirdos need to go if you aren't buying shit. —she said with an uncaring tone.

—Oh, okay.

Gerard and Ray started to walk slowly, trying to flee from the coffee shop and the scary girl.

—Wanna go to a bar? I'm craving a beer and fries.

—What about cutting carbs, Ray?

—I don't know what are you talking about.

Ray patted Gerard's back and they both walked through the streets.

***

Ray's attempts to make Gerard talk about Frank were too obvious but Gerard couldn't be bothered. He had a soft spot for Ray and loved him to death despite being so obnoxious sometimes and his questionable taste in taverns.

—Ray, I have to work tomorrow. —said Gerard looking at the bar's front door.

—Me too! Just a couple of beers and you'll be at your home at 10 PM. Promise.

Gerard sighed. He couldn't say 'no' to Ray, not after he had listened to his whole weird drama with Frank.

Ray really liked gloomy taverns. The dimmer, the better. And of course, this wasn't the exception. It took a few seconds for Gerard to get his eyes adapted to such a dark environment. But then he saw something he didn't expect.

Frank and Bert were there. Both drinking beer and speaking loudly about the hardcore scene. Were they wasted? Suddenly, Frank was 'playing' the air guitar at the rhythm of Dead Kennedy's.

—Is that Frank? Dude, he looks kinda wasted. HEY FR--

—Shh! —Gerard nudged Ray in the ribs.

—Why did you do that? Ouch! —Ray scowled but soon he put a witty face —Oh, so something DID happen between you guys.

—It's not like that! Is just that, this morning Frank acted so weird like he was embarrassed or something so I wanted to give him a little space.

—Oh shit, okay. Let's get outta here.

Gerard and Ray tried to sneak out.

—HEY, AFRO GUY! FRANK'S FRIEND! COME HERE!

It was too late. Bert beckoned at them. Frank noticed their presence too and tried to hide his face from Gerard.

—Okay, we just have to deal with Frank being weird I guess.

—If you say anything, I'm going to cut your precious afro. I swear to god.

Ray and Gerard made their best efforts to make a not-uncomfortable smile. Gerard tried to stay away from Frank so he sat next to Bert. Meanwhile, Frank was avoiding any eye contact by just looking at his beer.

—I remembered you guys from the party. At Frank's house. Mikey invited me. —Bert extended his hand to Ray to greet him— Ray?

—Yes, the afro guy. —Ray laughed.

—And you are Gerard? —Bert looked Gerard in the eyes— We didn't get the chance to properly introduce ourselves that night.

—Oh, I think so? —Gerard lied. He remembered Bert.

—Are you Mikey's brother, right?

—Yes.

—I figured. Same nose.

Bert had the most intense eyes Gerard saw in his entire life. He couldn't help but blush when he got closer to him, asking him questions about his brother, his job and random things. Was he flirting? Gerard wanted to look at Ray for some backup but he was too invested talking with Frank about work.

—Hey Ray, I'm going to get some beers for us, wanna help me?

—I come with you. —Bert said, standing up.

Frank didn't look in Gerard's direction and kept talking to Ray, who shrugged. Bert and Gerard ordered the beers and while they were waiting, Gerard felt Bert burning gaze.

—So, we'll see each other very often.

—What? —Gerard tried to figure out Bert's tone of voice. It was flirty yet airy.

—I mean, since I'm working with Frankie you'll see me a lot in your home. Who knows? Maybe we can become friends. —Bert winked at Gerard while he took the pitchers to the table.

Yes, definitely he was flirting with him. And he wasn't being subtle. Gerard liked that.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is so clueless sometimes and Frank is becoming more and more confused. They really mess up with each others heads by saying anything, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, do you like chapters being longer? Tell me what you think <3


	8. Invader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert is getting closer to Gerard and Frank needs to relax.

Bert wasn't exaggerating when telling Gerard they were going to see each other very frequently.

Frank's first gig was going to be in less of a week and his stomach was feeling it.

When he wasn't working at Ray's or rehearsing at Bert's, Frank would be practicing his singing and writing new song ideas at the apartment.

The first unofficial gig was going to be acoustic so Bert could test Frank's nerve in front of an audience. Then, the 'real' presentations were going to take place. Hopefully with an assembled band so Frank could shine in all of his punk majesty.

Even though Bert told Frank that he had to remain calm until his presentation, Frank knew this was maybe his only chance to make his way into the music industry. He wanted to enjoy the ride but also wanted to be cautious so everything could be perfect. Of course, his nerves constantly were betraying him so he asked for Bert's help constantly.

Frank and Gerard's neighbors started to think that Bert lived with them. They greeted him and talked about the issues with the trash cans and so on.

—Welcome home, Gee. —Bert greeted him. 

—Hi Bert, are you guys still working?

Gerard was getting kind of used to Bert being in his home and greeting him when arriving from work. They talked a lot and discovered that Bert's personality was super flirty and playful. 

—Oh yeah but we are about to finish. —Bert went to the kitchen while Gerard got on the sofa— I'm waiting for Frank. He went to buy some stuff from the drugstore.

—He still feels ill?

—Yeah. That guy is... a walking stomachache. He is so anxious, and he doesn't seem like an anxious person at all! All those tattoos and kinda punk attitude... I mean.

—Yes, that's Frank.

Bert gave Gerard a beer. They both remained silent. Gerard realized this was the first time Bert and him were talking alone.

—I just wish that... he doesn't shit his pants. —said Bert, laughing.

—I hope the same but... It would be so funny.

—Shitting in front of an audience while playing. That's fucking punk.

Bert could be talking about shitting in public or about flowers. Gerard didn't mind at all. His voice was so soothing, it made him feel relaxed. He really enjoyed Bert's company. It wasn't awkward at all. It was calming. 

—Anyway, Frank is too short to be fucking punk. —Gerard felt confident joking with Bert.

—How short is this guy? Like 4'3 or something?

—Kinda. —Gerard giggled.

—But he has the looks and some attitude after all. Stomachaches aside.

Bert looked at Gerard from head to toe. He took a sip from his beer, with his eyes still in Gerard, making him feel a burning sensation.

—And you... You look really fucking good, too, uh.

—Like, in a punk sense? —Gerard tried to sound flirty, he wasn't sure how men hit each other.

—Kind of. —Bert licked his lips.

Bert got closer to Gerard and touched his hair, making Gerard shudder.

—Your hair is really long for an accountant, you know. —Bert messed up Gerard's hair— Maybe if I do this...

Bert put his other hand, the one he was using to hold his beer, in Gerard's knee. This simple action seemed to be so natural it made Gerard even more nervous.

—And then this... —softly, Bert loosened Gerard's tie— Yeah...

When he was done with the tie, Bert went for the shirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons with slow movements. Gerard felt his breathing getting faster. Bert noted it and smiled slightly with his hands still touching him.

This definitely has to be teasing, Gerard thought.

—And done. From a clerk guy to a rockstar... almost. —Bert drank beer, moving away from Gerard.

Gerard crossed his legs, pretending to be as natural as possible to hide a possible boner. He didn't want to repeat that 'Frank incident'. Not with Bert at least. They didn't know each other that well.

—So, Gerard. —said Bert, looking at the ceiling.

—Uhm?

—When are we gonna go out?

—Going out? You and me? —Gerard hesitated— Like, in a date?

Bert nodded, raising his eyebrows making Gerard blush.

—Oh no. I don't--

—Don't say you don't like guys. My gaydar is super refined.

—It's not like that--

—Okay, but you are- at least, bi. Right?

—I mean... —Gerard frowned— It's just that-- you and Frank...

—Oh, okay. It's just an invitation to drink something, you know. I know that it can be awkward since I work with your roommate but it's okay if you don't want to.

The front door opened. Gerard stood up with the sound and Bert just smiled with his nervousness, it was almost charming. 

—I'm back! —Frank walked in with a bunch of plastic bags from the pharmacy.

—Shit, that's a lot of stuff, are you okay Frank? —said Gerard, trying to ignore Bert flirty smirk.

—Yes. I mean, I don't need all this stuff just 'now' but I have to be prepared. My stomach is being a bitch right now. —Frank answered, looking at Gerard with tired eyes— So, Bert, shall we continue? I had this awesome idea walking here.

Frank went to his bedroom, leaving Bert and Gerard alone again.

—I didn't mean to scare you. If you change your opinion, just tell me and we can go out and just... chill. —whispered Bert— But I have to admit you look pretty cute with that concerned face.

That weird compliment made Gerard smile. Bert was certainly really charming.

***

Frank didn't feel this stressed since college.

He wasn't a wishful thinker though. He knew that trying to break out in the music industry was going to be a lot of hard work. Still, he missed his days of getting high at 10 in the morning and playing with his guitar for hours. No pressure, just enjoying the music.

He also missed not having constant stomachaches. When his anxiety kicked in, his stomach was the first victim. His doctors recommended eating regularly, take his medication, and most important: try to relax.

This was his first Sunday free from any sort of work and instead of using it for getting high or catching up sleep, Frank was eating breakfast while trying to write new songs.

—Hey Frankie, where's Bert? —Gerard popped up.

—He doesn't come today. He had a video clip stuff to do.

—Oh, so he told you to write more song ideas or something?

—Not exactly. —Frank said, still looking at his notebook— In fact he told me to forget about work and get some rest.

—I agree with Bert. —Gerard smirked. Frank looked very tired— You look like shit.

—That's very funny, Gerard. Really nice.

—I never thought I would say this but... you really need to take a break.

—If you don't stop with your fucking jokes then I'm gonna go write somewhere else.

—I'm being serious! The last time I saw you like this was in your nursery school finals... And still, you didn't look THIS fucked.

—Well, believe it or not, I'm working pretty fucking hard. —Frank frowned.

Normally, Gerard would laugh but Frank was right. He was working hard indeed. For the last three weeks, Frank didn't go to parties, didn't get high nor get wasted. With a week apart from his first gig, Frank was sleeping less every day. The realization about Frank being a workaholic made Gerard shiver.

—I know it's something important to you but I didn't think you were going to get this fixated and nervous about it.

—I'm super nervous about it because it's important to me. —Frank said, making Gerard smile slightly— Hey, don't you think I cannot see your face. I worked every day in my music before too, just not with his intensity.

Gerard sat near Frank to drink his coffee. Frank was still scribbling and writing random words. Anybody could think that he was nervous or something. But Frank was, in fact, really focused on his own way. The long silence gave Gerard enough time to analyze Frank's chaotic writing process. Every three words, Frank stroke off a word. He sighed constantly, looking really pissed at something.

—I have... I have like this fucking great idea but I can't seem to put it into words. —Frank finally spoke— My brain is fucked.

—Maybe it is fucked.

—I already told you that I'm not in the mood for bad jokes.

—I mean it. You should rest.

—No, I can't right now.

Frank was still looking at his notebook and pencil. His eyes were reddish and not from weed. Just plain exhaustion.

—Okay, this is me being a good friend.

Gerard stood up and took Frank's notebook. He tried to get it back but Gerard put it in his pocket.

—I swear to god if you are doing this to have sex, now it's not the time--

—What?! No! —Gerard flustered. Definitely, those weren't his intentions but anyway, it was good to know that Frank still wanted to have sex. In a near-future at least— If Bert told you to take a break then you should do it. And I'm going to help you.

Frank's face went from concerned to an appealing one. It seemed like Frank wasn't refraining only from alcohol and drugs.

—Hey! Don't put that face! —said Gerard— I was going to propose smoking some pot and watch those stupid fails compilations you like.

Frank sighed.

—You... Don't you think I'm being lazy? —Frank asked. His face this time was showing real concern.

—Don't be an idiot. —Gerard smiled— So, do you think your weak stomach could take a pizza?

***

There was something on smoking pot and watch endless hours of YouTube that Frank found almost therapeutic. At the risk of sounding like a stereotypical stoner, Frank really enjoyed the sensation of numbness in his body. He also liked the fact that made Gerard more giggly and... creative. When high, they both came out with the most stupid ideas.

—You gotta admit I'm right! —Frank said while hitting the bong for the fourth time.

—That 'California Über Alles' would be an excellent lullaby?

—Just imagine. We could raise a whole generation of government-hating kids! —Frank answered, trying to not cough.

Gerard and Frank were laughing and fucking around for hours. Gerard thought he did well because Frank finally seemed to be himself again.

The absurd jokes about music continued while Frank was getting closer to Gerard. The stress turned off his libido and it was finally waking up. So he put his hands on Gerard's knee, testing where his boundaries had their limits this time. When Gerard gave him a smirk, he led his hand to his upper thigh, slowly getting closer to Gerard's crotch. Soon, the laughs were replaced by a faint sigh.

—Frank, wait. 

—Uhh, do you still think I'm gonna fall in love with you or something? —Frank joked while unzipping Gerard's pants.

—I have... I have to tell you something.

—That we can finally continue what we were doing that night at the party?

Frank moved his hand towards Gerard's boner, making him shiver.

—It's about Bert.

Frank stopped.

—What about Bert? —Frank frowned.

—He asked me out.

—What? You and Bert are-- Since when?

—Since, never? I mean, he hit on me a few times but I wasn't really sure if it was real or just his cocky personality. And a few days ago, out of the blue, he asked me out.

—I see.

Frank felt this sensation before. When his best friend from middle school started to have other friends. When his mom hugged his cousins for a long time. When his first girlfriend went to a sleepover at her best friend's house. When he felt left out.

Jealously. Frank was jealous.

Of all the emotions he could felt for Gerard, jealous was the least he expected. He always hated 'jealously' anyway. It was his least favorite next to being embarrassed for peeing next to another person. He also thought that jealousy, in theory, was old fashioned. "The people you love aren't objects, they aren't yours" he constantly repeated to himself. But still, there were moments when he simply couldn't remove that annoying sensation.

—So, I don't know if dating him breaks our terms and conditions.

—It's really simple... Do you like him? —Frank tried to remain chill.

—No? I mean. We haven't go out yet, you know. I think he is cute and I would definitely kiss him but... like him? I'm not sure.

Frank nodded and sighed. He tried to look at the bright side. Bert and Gerard weren't dating yet so, he had a window to touch Gerard without being a jerk and breaking the rules of ethic in casual relationships.

After a few minutes in silence, Frank closed his eyes and felt how the sofa moved. Suddenly, he felt Gerard's weight over his lap, lips touching his. 

—I guess we still have some time. I don't know how that Bert fling is going to be, I've never dated a guy before. —said Gerard, kissing Frank's neck.

Frank closed his eyes again, feeling Gerard's weight in his legs. Pressing him against his hips to make him feel his boner. Until he realized something.

—You never dated a guy before.

—I just said that.

—But what happens if Bert and you--

—Do you think I'm going to have sex on the first date? —Gerard tried to sound offended.

—I mean, you can do whatever but if you guys get horny and stuff, maybe you can blow him? —Frank said, squeaking.

Gerard stopped to look Frank in the eyes, smirking.

—I can finish what we were doing the other day, so you can teach me a thing or two.

Despite he was already feeling Gerard's growing bulge against his, Frank blushed with those words. 

Gerard got on his knees to stroke Frank's boner, removing his pants. Frank sighed.

—Can we... Can we go to my room?

Frank took Gerard's hand, leading him to his tiny untidy bedroom. Frank laid down on his bed and Gerard placed himself on top, kissing and frantically rubbing himself against his warm body.

—This feels so fucking good.

Gerard went for Frank's crotch and stroked his dick shyly. They were going fast for Frank's liking but his tip was wet already. 

—Tell me what to do.

—Okay, but you have to know that everybody is different and what I like can--

—I know that, you fucking idiot. I just wanna know what you like —Gerard was acting bratty and Frank liked that— I wanna make it right this time.

—Use your hand first.

Frank moaned when Gerard started to jerk him off. Frank wanted to be bossy but it has been weeks since he touched himself and Gerard breaking his dry spell was enough to make him feel like exploding in any second, unable to hold on to any faint whimper. 

—Now, with your mouth.

Gerard wrapped his lips around Frank and started to bob his head slowly. Frank was fascinated by Gerard's eagerness, especially when he focused the attention all over his cock. He was sloppy and used a lot of tongue, just like his messy kisses. 

—Just like that. Fuck yes.

At that point, Frank was a complete mess. Just swearing, and panting, he couldn't articulate a coherent phrase that didn't include 'fuck'. He was too focused on only two things: how beautiful Gerard look with his mouth and lips all stretched around his dick, and how much he enjoyed fucking that beautiful face. 

When the thoughts (and the images) were too much, Frank just started to move his hips against Gerard's face, holding his hair firmly. 

—Do you like it?

—Fuck yes.

—Do you like to fuck my mouth?

—Fuck, Gee, are you a dirty talker?

Gerard smiled and started to blow Frank again, this time even sloppier and noisier, making sure Frank was all wet by his saliva.

—I'm gonna cum.

Gerard switched to his hands, pumping him fast and tight. Since he drooled all over Frank's dick, lube wasn't even necessary to lead Frank over the edge, make him close his eyes and cry out an intense orgasm. White thick droplets landing in his t-shirt and Gerard's hand.

Frank sighed, trying to recover his breathing. He took some tissues from his nightstand and cleaned himself.

—That was fast. —Gerard joked— I'm pretty good, yeah?

—Fuck you. You just were lucky 'cause I didn't jerk off for 3 weeks or so. —Frank tried to defend himself, laughing but still shaking— but yes, you are a fucking natural. Pretty good for someone with almost zero experience with blowjobs whatsoever.

When he finished cleaning the remaining cum, Frank got off his ruined t-shirt and started to remove Gerard's clothing.

—What are you doing?

—It's your turn. I wanna make you cum.

Frank kissed Gerard but he tried to stop him, saying that those kisses were too long and were against their terms and conditions. But that only made Frank to deepen the kiss even more. It was more like teasing than a warning.

Frank went down on Gerard, making him whimper easily as he licked his hips, making his way through Gerard's throbbing dick.

But instead of just blowing him, Frank licked his fingers. Gerard saw him but he didn’t mind, he was just concentrated in not spoiling the moment by telling Frank to stop the excessive teasing.

Until he felt the fingers pressing against him

—What the fuck are you doing? 

But Frank didn't reply. Instead, he spat on Gerard's ass and made even more pressure with his fingers, making Gerard groan. 

—You gotta be prepared when something bigger comes, you know? —Frank said, smirking.

But Gerard frowned.

—Do you think-- Do you think I'm a-- —Gerard hesitated while moaning. He wanted to question Frank but... It was an awkward situation. 

—Oh, I mean, I always pictured you as a--

—What part about 'I've never hooked up with a man before' you don't understand?

Gerard tried to be serious but Frank's fingers were getting deeper, making him close his eyes and pressing his hips against him.

—But you know... you don't have to be with a guy to finger yourself, don't you?

Gerard flushed.

—You have never done it before?

—Of course I did it. I mean, look where your fingers are now —Gerard groaned— But it doesn't mean that I'm a-- You know.

—A bottom?

Gerard nodded and Frank chuckled, stroking Gerard even faster and pushing his fingers slowly at the same time.

—I have done stuff like this before, by myself. I don't know if I'm a bottom or a top or whatever. I mean, I just wanna-- I was just asking in case Bert and you--

—Can you please shut up and fuck me?

Frank bitted his lip.

—Pass me the lube, it's in the nightstand. —said Frank firmly.

Gerard took it and gave it to Frank. He gulped when Frank opened the tube.

—When I said 'fuck me' I didn't mean that you--

—I know. —Frank giggled— I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers instead.

Gerard sighed and raised his legs a little, making space for Frank.

—This is so embarrassing.

—We have seen each other cocks, Gerard. You just blew me.

—I know, I know but I'm still nervous. This is new.

Frank pressed against Gerard slow and deep, thrusting his fingers until he found the point that made Gerard twitch and cry out.

—Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Gerard took Frank's hand, making him stroke his dick even faster. He was shambling so much it was a spectacle and Frank was enjoying the view.

—Faster.

Despite the fact that he already came, Frank felt his cock getting hard again when he felt Gerard moving his hips, begging for Frank to go even deeper. Frank couldn't help but pump himself again, leaving his hand from Gerard's dick.

But Gerard didn't mind. He was moaning with the feeling of getting his ass fucked.

—I'm close, please fuck me harder.

Frank got on his knees, placing himself between Gerard's legs and still fingering him while masturbating.

—Fuck, are you jerking off again? —Gerard cried out.

Gerard took his cock and stroked himself fast.

—Holy fucking fuck.

Gerard's whole body twitched, and Frank could feel Gerard's getting suddenly tight against his fingers as he came, making a loud noise that made Frank lose his senses.

—C'mon, cum on me. —Gerard said, still panting.

So Frank did it, covering Gerard's stomach and making him whimper for the last time.

Slowly, he removed his fingers from Gerard and laid down next to him. Both staring at the ceiling in complicit silence. 

—You should go out with Bert. He is cool. —Frank whispered, his voice still rough.—You'll make a great match since you are neurotic as fuck. 

—You are neurotic as fuck.

They laughed, trying to catch up with their breathings. Frank put on his side and glanced at Gerard. His face was still red, his jet black hair covering his sweaty forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes, dark long lashes moving. 

—I'm going out with him. We'll see what's going on. —Gerard finally said, then he opened his eyes at the mess in his stomach— I should take a shower.

Gerard caught Frank still staring at him. He leaned to kiss Frank in the cheek. Frank smirked and saw him stood up carefully, trying to walk straight.

—I swear I'm not a bottom.

—We'll see.

Gerard took his shirt from the floor. Frank stared at him until he got out of the bedroom. Then he realized: he was falling for Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter for today. Happy Valentines day!
> 
> Comment? :)


	9. That's too graphic, dude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank needs to vent. Gerard surprises himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me lol

—This is the seventh time you tune your guitar, Frank. It sounds good, now stop it. Fuck.

—Just a moment! 

Gerard was drinking coffee in the kitchen. He couldn't focus on the comic he was reading because of Frank. He sighed as his roommate tuned his guitar for the nineteenth time. 

It was Friday and he really wanted to go to work in a good spirit so his boss would let him go early to attend Frank's gig. 

After 15 minutes of listening to Frank complaining about the fact he had nothing to wear, he finally emerged from his bedroom. Dressed in an old baseball shirt and some shorts. 

—Interesting fit. —Gerard said— A great statement for your musical debut. 

Gerard waited for Frank giving him the middle finger but instead all he got was a soft laugh. 

—You are funny.

—Funny? —Gerard seemed confused. That wasn't normal.—Did you... Wait. Are you stoned? 

—Maybe. I was having trouble sleeping last night so I ate an edible Bert gave me, and I think I'm still high. 

—Well, I'm happy you rehearsed a lot so now you can relax. —Gerard meant it. He was somewhat glad that Frank wasn't losing his mind. 

Frank looked at Gerard with a silly smile until he realized he was staring. 

—Are you okay? —asked Gerard

—Yes... I mean, today is the big day. 

But his gig wasn't the only thing he was pondering about. 

He also had to think about the fact that maybe, just maybe, he was falling for Gerard. And he didn't know how the fuck stop it. 

Normally, he wouldn't be trying to fight this warm, fuzzy feeling. But this time he felt stupid. 

After all, they both agreed to stick to being 'fuck-friends'. They both joked about 'Falling in love is so gay' and there was this thing: Bert asked Gerard on a date. Gerard didn't say yes yet but Frank didn't want to feel in a competition. Also, it didn't help the fact that Bert was his producer.

Sometimes you can follow your heart, Frank thought. But what happens when your heart tries to fuck up your musical career? 

—I should get ready. Toro would be here in a few hours to help me. —Frank tried to be casual— So... did you spoke to Bert? Are you guys going out?

—Not yet. —Frank felt his heart racing when Gerard spoke. Maybe he had a chance.— I was about to send him a message or... just speak with him today, you know.

And Frank's heart stopped. 

—Oh, I get it. 

Frank wanted to hang out a little longer but Gerard looked at his phone and stood up.

—Shit, I'm late. See you tonight! 

Usually, Gerard and Frank waved at each other when saying goodbye. But since their friendship developed into something... else, they weren't completely sure if that still applied. So Gerard leaned close to Frank and remained still for a few seconds. Those seconds were long enough for Frank to think that he wanted a kiss, so he got even closer. At the same time, Gerard extended his arm to hug Frank. It wasn't a kiss, nor a hug. It was just awkward.

***

Gerard was lucky. The office was having Internet problems, so nobody could work properly. All the people were looking at their phones, not making an effort to finish their reports but to get distracted for a very long day. 

After running out of Post-It's to draw, Gerard looked through his contacts until he saw Bert's number. He bit his lip. 

_**g:** Hey bert, is gerard! remember me? frank's roomie. _

Gerard hit 'send' and checked that the Internet was still down. He thought that Bert was the kind of guy who didn't look at his phone often but a notification changed his mind. 

_**just bert:** hey you!! of course i do. i never forget cuties_

_**g:** hahaha omg, are you sure you remember my face correctly? _

_**just bert:** yes, i also remember that i asked you out... and you still don't answer!!_

_**g:** so are i am! what do you think about next tuesday??? _

_**just bert:** is that a yes? wow, i'm so lucky! _

Gerard hands were sweaty. He wasn't used to flirting, especially with guys. 

_**just bert:** let's go out tonite_

_**g:** but... today is frank gig????? _

_**just bert:** ik, but we have time before the show starts tho :) wadda think? say yes!!! _

Gerard smirked, pleasingly surprised. Suddenly, a knock in his cubicle distracted him. 

—Hey Way, did you listen to what IT said? —it was Hannah, a coworker. 

—What? No, the Internet is back? 

—No. Apparently, the problem is bigger than that... So, if they can't fix it within an hour, we can go home. 

—Oh, that sucks. —Gerard lied. 

—Some of the guys are going for some drinks, do you wanna join us? 

Gerard looked at Bert's message. 

—Thank you, but I have something else. Maybe next time?

Hannah shrugged and smiled. When she left, Gerard started to type again 

_**G:** mind picking me up? i leave work in an hour _

***

Ray and Frank were carrying an amp to the apartment's entrance. They put it next to Frank's guitar and a bag. When they were done, Frank looked at the time. 

—So, now we have to wait until the bar opens... About four hours. 

—Four hours? Then why did you tell me to come so early, dude? —Ray asked.

—Because I'm fucking anxious and I need your support? —Frank said, handing him a beer. 

The friends seated on the sofa and watched TV.

—I have never ever imagined that you'll get this nervous for a gig. Remember our first presentation as a band, at Sarah's house? 

—Our band? The one that lasted like three weeks? —Frank laughed, chugging his beer.

—Three weeks and a half, but still. You were so fucking chill, you didn't even care. You had puke in your shoes and we all were so fucking wasted. 

—That was dumb, Ray. This is serious shit... —Ray frowned with Frank's confession.— Wait, that doesn't mean our band wasn't serious at all. It's just that... going to nursing school gave me a different perspective. I feel grown-up. Like, if music is what I wanna do, then I have to work hard for it.

—And you don't wanna miss your chance, right? 

—Right. 

Frank's life changed a lot in a month, that was a fact. They weren't big real-life plot twists but they were changes after all. In a few hours, he was going to prove Bert (and himself) that he was a fucking great performer. Despite his stomach being a bitch, Frank felt in control. 

But of course, not everything felt that way. There was Gerard. 

After they blew each other in his bedroom, Frank was sure that he started to like Gerard. A lot. He wanted to get in his pants but he also wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to make him scream his name and then go for a pastry fix in the convenience store. To fuck him senseless and then kiss his forehead when he had a bad day at work. But Frank wasn't completely sure if Gerard wanted that kind of relationship, so he didn't let himself fantasize that much.

Often, his heart acted faster than his head. He knew how intense he was, so it was hard to drown his own feelings. Platonic or romantic? He wasn't sure but he felt he was about to explode if he didn't do anything about them. 

—Why the long face? Everything is going to be just great. —Ray patted Frank's back, who was still too lost in his own thoughts. 

—It isn't just that. There's a lot of... stuff going on.

Ray raised his eyebrows as saying "I'm listening"

—It is just that... I'm... —Frank shuttered, trying to find the perfect words to explain whatever he was feeling. Which was a lot. 

Frank finished his beer. If he was going to explain to Ray what was happening, he better be clear. 

—Have you ever felt something for the wrong person? —The question was too vague and confusing but it was worth trying.

—'Something' like what? Like anger? 

—No. I mean something good but that makes you feel guilty at the same time. Like... Ugh. —Frank was rambling again— Like lust, love, sparkles, fucking butterflies in the stomach, you know? Have you ever felt something like that for someone you shouldn't? 

—'Someone' like who? —Ray squinted— Like... a friend? 

Frank felt a sudden fever. In just a fraction of a second saw Ray smiling and thought the worst. 

—Oh fuck. Ray, no. It's not like that. —Frank flustered. It definitely sounded like he was declaring to Ray— I don't like you. I just. I mean, of course I like you, as a friend--

Ray laughed hard but Frank was still mortified. Did Ray think it was a joke? 

—Oh my god Frank, I know it's not me. —Ray said, still cracking up. 

—What? 'it's not me'? —and suddenly Ray's laugh made sense— What do you mean? What do you know? 

And Ray's smile disappeared completely. Laughs replaced with stuttering. That was a plot twist. 

—Ugh, fuck, but Gerard told me!

—What? What did he say? —Frank was shorter than Ray but he still felt intimidated when the punk guy was angry. 

—That you guys are fuck-friends! That's all!

Ray covered his hair with his hands, laughing nervously and prepared to be tickled to death because that's the way they 'fought' as adults. But Frank seated calmly, collecting his feelings

—There isn't anything else, honestly. We are fuck-friends. We are friends and we fuck sometimes and... I don't know if I like it that way. 

—Does Gerard know? —Ray asked with sweetness— That you like him for real? 

—Of course no? All happened too fucking fast, oh my god. One day we were fighting because I spilled beer on the carpet and the next day we were jerking off together--

—That's too graphic, dude! I don't need-- 

—And then, that day at the party, I blew him in the bathroom until he came in my mouth. It was crazy!

—Fucking wow. —Ray frowned, still shocked about how explicit Frank was— Well, shit, I guess that explains why you guys took so long in there.

—Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything before. I thought it was going to be just a fling, you know? Just two friends giving each other an extra hand. A literal hand.—Frank searched for Ray's traumatized yet invested gaze to continue— But a few days ago I realized that... I'm falling for him. The worst part is that I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. 

—How are you so sure about that?

—You know Gerard. He is too distant sometimes. I mean, I'm the first guy he ever hooked with. And... there's this other thing.

—What?

—Bert asked him out. 

—Bert? Your Bert? McCracken?

—Yep.

—That... dickhead. 

—It's not his fault. Bert is a great guy. I was too fucking dumb to react before him.

—And what are you gonna do? —Ray grumbled— You cannot let him steal your future boyfriend! 

—Hey! Don't rush. I'm still trying to grasp the fact that I like Gerard. 

—C'mon Frank. You like him a lot, you obviously want to--

—Fuck him senseless every night?

—...Yes. —Ray cringed— and to kiss him softly, don't you? 

—Stop with your fucking fanfiction, Ray! —Frank sniggered— But I guess you have a point. I don't know, I think I still have time. Gerard hasn't accepted Bert invitation.

—Yet.

Frank was confident in the fact that Gerard was incapable of getting into any kind of new relationship: romantic, platonic or just making new friends. Not because he had commitment issues, but because he just hated to feel vulnerable. And meeting new people often meant exposing yourself a little bit. It was sort of cruel but Frank knew Gerard. Or at least, he thought so.

***

Gerard said goodbye to his coworkers who were smoking at the building's entrance. He looked for Bert, trying to look busy in front of them. 

—Hey you. —Out of nowhere, Bert patted Gerard's shoulder.

—SHIT! —Gerard shouted, drawing attention from his coworkers— Hey Bert, let's go?

Gerard started to walk but Bert stayed still, doing a pouty face. 

—Where's my kiss, Gee? 

Gerard's face turned red as he felt the dirty looks from his coworkers, eager to know who was that mysterious long-haired guy. 

—Bert...

—Oh okay, if you don't do it, I'll do it.

Bert got closer to Gerard. Lips almost touching. But it was just that, 'almost' because Bert landed his lips in Gerard's cheek. In a matter of seconds, the coworkers swooned. 

—What's up with you, voyeurs? Have you never seen two beautiful men vibing? —Bert said, making the coworkers clap and laugh. 

It was a weird, rather sitcom-y situation but Gerard didn't feel ashamed. He actually felt at the top of the fucking world. Bert wasn't afraid to be direct and he dealt with his annoying coworkers in a pretty badass way. In a way, Bert was all he wanted to be. 

—Where are you taking me? —Gerard said, feeling suddenly very hot. 

—I was thinking about having some beers together, so we can get ready for Frank's gig. Besides, that fucking bar always serves warm beer. 

Gerard frowned, trying to be discreet but Bert noted it anyway. 

—Do you have a better idea, cutie pie?

—We could... Go to a coffee shop instead?—suggested Gerard, praying not to sound like a prude. 

—Okay, but only if we can get some chocolate cake, deal? 

Gerard nodded and they walked in silence. Bert was sweet but Gerard felt uneasy. He didn't want to bore him on their first date. 

—And then we can go to a bar? 

—Sounds like a perfect date for me. Cake first, and then beer. 

Bert stuck out his tongue, making Gerard smile. 

***

Gerard was laughing so hard that he felt his stomach muscles on fire. He thought Bert was the funniest person he ever met. Why he was working in the music industry anyway? 

He heard all his crazy ass tales about the rock bands he worked with. He was a great storyteller, funny as fuck and had an endearing voice. Husky, sleepy and deep. That, plus his intense blue eyes, made Gerard felt like he was under a spell. 

They were having a great time. So good that they both lost the track of time. They were kinda late and Gerard got nervous. He knew Frank would be pissed if Bert was late because of him. But as always, Bert was chill as fuck. He said they were 15 minutes from the bar. 

The bar wasn't completely empty when they arrived. They found Ray handling some cables next to the almost nonexistent, tiny stage. Bert looked at him confused. 

—Hey afro guy, what are you doing? You know that this spot has a crew that deals with technical stuff, right? 

—That "crew" is a bunch of morons, they don't know shit. —Ray said, still in his knees, not looking.

—Hi Ray. —Gerard said, making Ray stood up almost instantly.— Where's is the rockstar of the moment? 

—Frank is... Is... Dealing with some stuff on backstage. 

—He is pooping, isn't he? 

Ray nodded with a smirk, touching his own stomach. 

—Thank you for your service, afro guy. —Bert added but Ray wasn't having it. 

—I don't know what the fuck is into him. —Gerard spoke softly to Bert's ear.— He is usually a sweetheart. 

—Yeah, sure. —Bert whispered back— Listen, I have something to do before getting into work, come with me?

Gerard said yes and Bert took him to a service back door that led to an alley. It was noisy but solitary. Bert offered Gerard a cigarette and they both smoked in silence. Soon, Gerard tapped his feet into the concrete, restless. 

—What did you have to do? —Gerard asked, trying to distract himself by looking at the buildings. 

At that moment, Gerard felt Bert's hands cupping his head. Then he felt Bert's lips against his in a soft yet firm peek. Gerard opened his eyes for a second and saw Bert, laid-back as fuck, like if kissing him was the most natural thing in the world. He closed his eyes again and opened his mouth slightly, letting Bert's tongue explore him freely. 

He was the fourth guy Gerard kissed and still he wasn't getting used to the sensation of a six o'clock shadow beard against his face. He didn't want to get used to it and thought that he was gay after all. Very gay. 

—This. I wanted to do this. —Bert said.— Now... tell me I didn't fuck it up? 

But Gerard didn't reply. Instead, he leaned to kiss Bert again. They were making out so passionately that none of them heard the back door opening 

It was Ray.

—Hey Be--

To Bert and Gerard's fortune (and Ray's misfortune) the kiss continued, with the couple getting his bodies closer and closer. 

Slowly, Ray closed the door not before mumbling "shit" to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? :)


	10. Warm beer, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird dance between two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I planned this chapter and when I began to write it I realized it was going to be so long so... two parts! The second one is coming soon!

All the lights were in Frank, his guitar, the microphone, and the water bottle he had at his side. Gerard felt like throwing up just looking at his friend. With Frank being so anxious all the time, he struggled to see him so calmly standing on the stage. There weren't a lot of people looking at him, anyway. The bar was full but the majority of the people were sitting at their tables. About 10 people were standing next to the stage to see Frank perform. Bert, Mikey, Ray, and Gerard included. They were a couple of Frank's college friends too.

—Are you nervous? —Bert asked when he saw Gerard bitting his lip and drinking his third shitty beer in a row— Frank is gonna be just great. Don't worry.

—Kinda. I saw him rehearse all the time and I'm surprised he hasn't shat his pants yet. —Gerard chuckled.

—Oh, you just wait.

Bert and Gerard laughed while Ray watched them both with disapproval.

—Okay, he is about to start so I need to focus. —Bert said while approaching the stage, leaving Ray and Gerard alone.

—What's into you, Toro?

—Nothing. —scoffed Ray.

As soon as Frank started to play, the crowd got silent. Gerard felt Frank's voice like a spell. He heard it so many times before but now it was different. There was something about his faces, his mouth movements and the way he moved his body that made Gerard shiver.

It didn't help the fact that Frank was getting more comfortable on the stage. It was pure raw energy. A mixture of angst, passion, and feral energy that made Gerard's legs feel shaky. He suddenly felt the urge to be facefucked by Frank. And also to kiss him, cuddle maybe.

The sweat, the wailing, and panting made Gerard think about the similarities in Frank's faces when performing and having sex. This train of thoughts made Gerard blush furiously. He asked for two tequila shots in the bar. Luckily, the cheap alcohol was going to be strong and shitty enough to almost wipe the dirty images from his brain, right? But not. It only got worst.

After finishing his third song, Frank drank some water and started to thank everybody for coming. He announced his last song and when he started singing again, he stared at Gerard. Smiling. Gerard's blushing face was back. It's Frank trying to give him a hint or something? Or it's just his mind fucking with him?

But it didn't mind how much Gerard tried to fight that weird heavy-chest sensation that came when he looked at Frank, it didn't fade away. Lust, horniness and... maybe love? He didn't feel the same way with Bert. It wasn't better or worst, and that hesitance made Gerard nauseous and confused as fuck. Also, the alcohol wasn't helping at all.

—Gerard, are you ok? —asked Ray looking at Gerard's sweaty face.

—I think... I think I really like Frank.

Ray opened his mouth to say something that could be relevant for his friend but instead of asking Ray what the fuck does he knows, Gerard borrowed his beer and drank it in one sitting. Ray watched him with a mortified face. Yeah, Gerard wasn’t subtle when he wanted to change a topic.

—Don’t drink too much, you know it’s not good for you.

—Whatever, this fucking beer is hot anyway.—Gerard scoffed, pretending like he never said what he said before.

***

—Frank Iero, everybody! Check out his last singles, they are in Spotify, Apple music and whatever you use to listen to your music! —Bert joked to the microphone.

The crowd clapped as Frank was saying goodbye. When he got out of the little stage Ray, Mikey and Gerard hugged him.

—My friend is a rockstar! —Ray said, giving him a beer.

—Oh, shut up. They were like 15 people. 

—Soon it would be like 15.000 people if you keep that energy. —Bert said, patting Frank's back.

Frank couldn't stop smiling. He seemed so happy and his little chuckles as they spoke, made Gerard's heart felt warm. Gerard stared at Frank and exchanged a complicit look that made Frank blush.

Until Bert tried to hug and kiss Gerard out of nowhere.

—It was good, right babe? —Bert said, making Gerard grin. 

And just like that, the smile on Frank's face vanished. Ray spotted the awkward situation and, with a quick clumsy movement, threw beer to Gerard's jacket. If Ray would have been an actor, he probably would be fired.

—Shit, Toro. Be careful! —but luckily Gerard was tipsy enough to not notice his poor performance.

—Uh, I'm going to the bathroom. —Frank mumbled and ran away.

—Shit, shit, shit. —said Ray, trying to clean the beer with a napkin.

But Gerard looked in Frank's direction. He was clearly pissed.

***

Frank stared at himself in the dirty mirror. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days in his life but instead, he felt... bummed. And upset for feeling bummed because of Gerard. He sighed heavily and washed his face. Maybe Bert and Gerard weren't together after all. How serious it could be if a couple of days ago Gerard was still debating himself to date Bert?... and Bert calling Gerard “babe”? Gerard hated that kind of stuff.

—Frank.

Gerard came in silently. The guilt in his face was enough proof for Frank to confirm all of his doubts.

—Are you and Bert... together?

—I was about to tell you.

—And what the fuck were you waiting for? —Frank exploded— You told me it wasn't anything serious and--

—Hey, it was just a kiss! And it was like two hours ago! —Gerard was losing patience too— And... Why the fuck I have to explain myself? You told me that Bert and I would be a great couple. This was your idea, why are you angry?

Frank scoffed and walked towards Gerard with such wrath in his eyes that made Gerard tighten his fist, ready to fight. Frank took Gerard by his white shirt, his hands were shaking and he was short of breath. Gerard's breath smell like cheap tequila and beer.

—Are you going to punch me because I kissed Bert? —Gerard asked, slurring his words.

—What? No! —Frank let go Gerard, confused.— Why did you-- I mean, if you are into that I guess I could do it?

—Shit. —Gerard blushed and his whole body went Jell-O— I just thought that...

—First the dirty talking and now this? What's next? Calling me 'master'?

—Shut the fuck up, Frank.

But Gerard scooted closer to Frank. Despite the conversation being chaotic, the tension between them was making them both aroused as fuck at this point. Gerard started to play with Frank's hair, tempting him.

—What were you trying to do tho? —Gerard asked with a defiant tone of voice.

—I was going to make out with you.

—Do it then.

—I fucking can't. You are with Bert now, I guess? I like you a lot but I'm not gonna be the other... man.

—Wait, do you like me? —Gerard teased.

—Of course I like you, you stupid fuck.

But Frank was done playing that game so he took Gerard by his shirt again and pinned him to the wall, lips feeling hot and urgent over Gerard's mouth and then neck. Kissing him always felt so fucking good. The whimpers, the frantic movements, the dirty looks they gave each other in every break to catch some breath.

Frank wanted to continue so badly. He wanted to take Gerard to a cubicle and make him scream and cum in his mouth. He wanted to have that drunken regretful kind of sex you only have in ratty ass club's bathrooms. He also knew they could just do it. Gerard was turned on enough to agree. But Frank didn't want to give Gerard a regretful blowjob.

—Gerard, stop.

—What's wrong? —Gerard said breathlessly.

—I just. I like you, I really do. And if you are with Bert, we can't do this.

—It's something casual, why are you so obsessed with that?

—Because I'm jealous, okay?

—Fuck.

Frank looked down and sighed but Gerard kissed him again desperately. His hand trying to reach Frank's boner, making him wail.

—I kinda like you too.

—Shit, you serious?

—Yeah, but I 'kinda' like Bert too. —Frank stopped as Gerard continued his rant— I'm not trying to be bratty. I'm just... confused... And kinda drunk too.

—Confused about liking men or what?

—Fuck no. I'm pretty sure I like cock. —Gerard said still caressing Frank's bulge.

—Then why the fuck are you playing with me?

—Playing with you? What are you talking about?

Gerard moved away from Frank again. It was a really weird horny awkward dance where both friends switched between making out wildly and scooting away. And Frank was getting tired of it.

—You are being so... Ambivalent. One day you want to kiss me and the next day you are dating another guy like I'm not a boyfriend worthy material. I have feelings too.

—Oh. You really like me.

—You know what, Gee? Whatever. I just said that and I feel like you are making fun of me, fuck you.

—No Frank, stop. —Gerard laughed— Oh my God, you are such a Scorpio. You want to fuck me or you hate me, there's no in-between, right?

—I don't hate you. But yes, I do want to fuck you.

And finally Frank went to Gerard. He took a long breath before kissing his best friend. It was a moaning contest all over again, hips moving against each other, desperate to reduce the air between them. It was suddenly hot and Frank took the lead by sliding his hand into Gerard's tight pants, feeling his cock through his already wet, damp underwear.

—When you were on the stage the only thing I could think about was me choking with your dick. —Gerard was hoarse trying to mute his own moans.

—What else did you think about? —Frank said, squeezing Gerard's hard-on.

—You fucking me, making me curse like a little bitch.

—Shit.

—But then you'll have to kiss me softly and tell me that I'm a good boy.

Frank felt his head spinning with pleasure. He wanted to call him names and comfort him at the same time. Gerard was all he ever wanted in a man. Drunk with the smell of Gerard's sweat, Frank jerked off Gerard.

—Frank? Gerard?

It seemed like Ray was on a strike on seeing Gerard getting on it.

—SHIT. —Gerard pushed Frank away and buttoned his pants.— Fuck. I can explain this. I swear. 

—What kind of fixation you guys have with bathrooms anyway? It's like a kink or something? —Ray turned away meanwhile Frank and Gerard adjusted their boners and fixed their hairs, trying to hide the fact they were about to fuck. 

—What the hell are you talking about? —Gerard said, petrified.

—He knows, Gee. I told him. —Frank confessed but Gerard wasn't so pleased.— You can look now, Ray. We stopped our rutting.

—I just came here because you guys took too long and... now I know why. Sorry for the cockblocking but, fuck, you gotta get a room.

As they came out of the bathroom, Frank realized how lucky they were to be caught by Ray and not by a stranger or worst: Bert.

When they approached the (still) clueless group, Frank also pondered about the fact they weren't exactly stealthy but still nobody besides Ray was aware of their situation. Not even Bert, who hugged Gerard, making Frank's blood boil.

—What are you doing? —whispered Frank into Gerard's ear.— Just a few seconds ago you were begging me to choke you with my cock.

—I'm having fun. —Gerard said, after another shot of tequila.— Damn, this stuff is shitty.

But Frank didn't get a chance to reply back. Mikey handed him a warm beer that he started to drank furiously, looking for answers about Gerard's shitty attitude. And he was thinking again, why the fuck he was so mean?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? :)
> 
> Also, I just published a new fanfiction :) if you like angstY stuff and Frank being a sweetheart, check it out!


	11. Warm beer, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm planning to write a lot since I'm doing social distancing lol Please take care! <3

—Why the long face?

—What?

Frank was groaning constantly and drinking a quite lot. He also was leaning heavily on the bar counter, alone, and looking with puppy eyes to Bert and Gerard. They were having a blast but Frank wasn't. Ray went for another (terribly warm) beer and took the chance to ask Frank why he was behaving like he was just dumped instead of having fun with the rest of the group. Even the fucking crew was drinking with them.

—Uhh, I'm just having a stomachache. —Frank lied. He really didn't want to talk about how confused he was about how he felt seeing Bert and Gerard being so flirty.

—Then you should stop drinking. —but Ray wasn't that clueless— C'mon, join us. You shouldn't be having shitty drinks AND having a bad time because of that Bert dumbass.

Frank scoffed, grabbing his remaining beer. They got closer to the bigger group, they were all drunk as hell and talking about whatever punk rock band was trending. Despite Bert and Gerard were being part of the conversation, they seemed to have their own thing going on: Complicit laughs and touching their arms slightly but constantly. The chemistry between them was blatant. They looked like they were dating for AGES and that made Frank mad, so he finally admitted to himself that he was, indeed, jealous. He felt like a huge douchebag also because he was acting like a child: he just saw Gerard having fun without him and suddenly decided that was enough confirmation to knew he was in love. He also was drinking his sixth beer.

Group conversations with (drunk) people related to the music industry had a very tight spectrum of themes and two possible outputs: get very boring or too heated. In this case, Bert, Mikey and Ray were having a HUGE discussion with the Bar's crew about... music equipment. When the group conversation started to make less and less sense, Frank and Gerard looked at each other sharing the same sentiment: they were too drunk to participate. Gerard drank his beer and raised his eyebrows, and walked towards the bar. Frank followed him.

—Did you stop being angry with me? —Gerard pouted.

—I'm not angry, Gerard. —but Frank was mad.

—Really funny. —Gerard tried to get the bartender's attention—Shit, what I have to do to get a drink in here?

Mikey approached.

—Hey Gee, you okay?

—Of fucking course! —Gerard tripped with his own foot. He was not okay.

—Shit, be careful. —Frank tried to offer a hand.

—Gerard...

—Don't tell me what to do! I just need another drink.

When the bartender finally came, Mikey dismissed him.

—Why did you do that, Mikey? —but Gerard was VERY insistent— Hey, cute guy with the alcohol! C'mon give me a drink and I'll blow you!

Frank could help but laugh loudly along with Gerard. Mikey wasn't so pleased.

—Oh Mikey, don't give me that look. I think I'm gay now, plus... I'm good at giving blowjobs. Ask Frank.

Frank stared at Mikey, waiting for a reaction to Gerard's drunk confession but Mikey was too focused on requesting an Uber for Gerard.

—I'm sorry for being a party pooper Frank, but I think I'm gonna take Gerard home... He makes the dumbest decisions when he is drunk as you can see. 

—Nooo, I'm good.

—No, we are going home. You'll thank me later. —Mikey's voice was fatherly considering he was also kind of tipsy. It clearly wasn't the first time he had done that— Say goodbye to the boys from me... Take care!

Even though Frank's vision was blurry because of the alcohol, it was very clear that it was too late to 'take care' because one of the crew guys was throwing hands to Bert. Ray tried to back up Bert and started to spit a series of the lamest insults to the crew, among the lines of 'your taste in punk is shit' and 'you wrap cords like a stupid fuck'. All of this was happening on Mikey's back without him even noticing.

—Let's get the fuck outta here! —Ray said laughing, running towards the exit.

—And your beer fucking sucks, you fucking fuckers... Zero stars for you guys! —added Bert.

The time felt fucking distorted and Frank grabbed Mikey and Gerard's arm to go outside, in an action that he felt was quite quick and heroic. He was going to protect the hell of out of poor skinny Mikey and sweet drunk Gerard.

—Oh shit Frank, you are fucking wasted too. —Mikey said.

So Mikey ended apologizing on behalf of the group. When they were all outside, Ray and Bert were still laughing like good old friends.

—Fuck, I guess this is our cue to go home? —Ray asked.

—Yes. I already requested an Uber for Gerard... Frank, please can you be sure that Gerard gets into his bed?

—O-okay —Frank blushed. Mikey obviously wasn't saying anything sexual but damn, alcohol really made him horny.

When the Uber arrived, Mikey said goodbye and walked with Ray, trying to make his friend not to fell down. Bert was also waving to say goodbye, helping close the car's door but Gerard grabbed his hand.

—Wait, let me be in the middle. If I look at the window I'm gonna be fucking sick.—Gerard slurred, jumping into the Uber, not letting Bert go.

—I guess that means I'm staying with you guys.

—I guess so. —Frank said with disdain. Perfect, drunk cuddles with Gerard were just ruined.

When they got inside the Uber, Gerard closed his eyes and rested his head on Frank's shoulder. Drunk and sleepy. Frank looked at Bert with guilty eyes but Bert didn't mind.

—What a fucking night, ending your debut being kick out of the bar? That's quite an anecdote.

—I didn't even participate. —Frank chuckled.

—Shit, I guess this is another bar I have to ban. Anyway, the beer was fucking bad and the crew was rude as fuck. Not a big loss.

—Haha.

—Oh shit. I forgot. —Bert jumped out— I was supposed to tell you this tomorrow but-- Fuck it!

Frank was feeling too dizzy with the poor driving skills of the driver so he didn't exactly smile. Instead, he just mumbled.

—This morning I got this HUGE deal to record your first CD. 

—What?!

—What you just heard! The only downside is that the deadline is sort of tight so...

—I don't really mind! That's... fucking rad, Bert. Thank you.

—You'll have like a week or something but let's check the details tomorrow... or Sunday. Monday. Yes, Monday. Fuck, we are gonna be so hungover tomorrow.

Bert closed his eyes too and leaned his head to Gerard's shoulder. Frank didn't felt bad. It was a crazy night, yes. And it wasn't even done yet.

***

When the guys arrived home, Bert and Gerard (who apparently was in better shape now) went to eat some leftovers. Frank hung out with them for a few until his eyes were closing constantly. Bert was also very sleepy but Gerard seemed like he had energy for hours to end.

—Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep.

—Nooo, Frankie, please stay! We are having fun!

—I think I want to go to bed too, Gee. I'm fucking exhausted. —Bert yawned

—You two guys are so lame. It's... just 3 AM! C'mon let's do something fun!

Gerard hugged Bert and then he kissed him out of nowhere. Gerard moaned when he deepened the sloppy yet passionate kiss.

—Okay, you guys have fun. Good night. —Frank said awkwardly, trying to check out of his 'thrid-wheel' situation.

—No, c'mon, join us! Let's have a threesome? That will be cool! —but drunk Gerard had zero chill. — I've never had a threesome! Two dicks for me? That sounds pretty fucking awesome.

—Okay babe, you are officially too drunk. I think you need to lay down. —Bert laughed, trying to lead Gerard to his bedroom.

—But I like you both! Why I can't have you both?

—Good night Frank!

Despite they were all drunk and the subject matter being awkward (and sort of horny) as hell, Frank was thankful to hear that Gerard really liked him after all. And the best part was that he liked him enough to be indecisive between him and fucking Bert. Gerard was really into Frank so it really didn't matter to him that was a revelation was during a drunk proposal of a threesome in their kitchen at 3 AM.

Frank made himself a sandwich and overhear Gerard's laughs from his bedroom. He didn't want to jump into the jealously train but it was really hard considering that was a high chance that Bert and Gerard were having sex or, at least, making out.

When he finished eating, when to his bedroom and lied down, trying to sleep. Gerard's bedroom was surprisingly quiet, only hearing Gerard's voice saying something. The whole room was spiraling and the bed felt like a fucking boat, and Frank promised himself not to drink that much again. He put his foot down to anchor himself to the floor as he was hoping to stop the annoying sensation. Even though he was drained, sleeping was going to be a hard task but at this pace, Frank wasn't even sure if he was sleeping or not.

Until he heard his door opening up. It was Gerard.

—You up?

—I don't really know.

—Can I come in?

But Frank couldn't even respond and Gerard was already lying down next to him, feeling his hot and alcoholic breath next to him. Gerard was on his boxers, only wearing the white shirt he used to work.

—What happened with Bert? —Frank finally said. If it was a moment where they both could be sincere, it was now.

—He felt asleep the second we got into the bedroom. —Gerard turned, scooting closer to Frank.—I really wanted to fuck him. Or at least blow him. I bet he has a nice dick.

—You are so naughty when you are drunk.

—I'm just telling the truth!

Frank started to chuckle.

—Shut it up, Bert is sleeping and I don't feel that drunk now so I'm bored.

But Frank was laughing even harder. What Gerard said wasn't even that funny, he was just plain drunk with his good friend. When Frank's soft laughs started to be louder, a sudden warmness pressed against his lips, making the room silent.

What Frank liked the most about Gerard's kisses was that he wasn't afraid to use his tongue a lot. He wasn't shy to explore or to be sloppy. His kisses were fervid, desperate enough to escalate quickly towards Frank's neck, making him groan. Soon, Frank forgot about the boaty sensation and, even though he was still lightheaded, got on top of Gerard to remove his shirt. Gerard wasted no time and began to touch Frank's cock through his underwear, making him wet a spot. They were moving frantically, eager to please themselves in the heated and erratic moment.

—Are you sure about this, Gee? You are drunk.

—And so are you. Who cares. —Gerard had a point.

Frank went down and grabbed Gerard's dick firmly as he tried to mute a wail. But he stopped to make the effort to be quiet when he felt Frank's mouth wrap him, wet and warm, bobbling his head fast.

—Shit.

Gerard slurred a lot he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or because of the exploding pleasure he was feeling at that very moment. Whatever was the case, Gerard couldn't take it anymore and began to move his hips quick enough, making Frank choke a little bit.

—I'm sorry! Shit, it's just that... It feels so fucking good.

—I know! Just be careful. Remember that it is YOU who want to be choked with a dick. —Frank said, smiling and rubbing his red lips against the wet tip.

—That's unfair! I wanna suck you too.

—Wait, I have an idea. Lie on your side.

As Gerard did it, Frank turned around and scooted his ass to Gerard's face with clumsy movements.

—Shit, are you gonna let me eat your ass?

—What? Fuck, no. —Frank laughed as he accommodated himself— At least not now. That's a special treat. 

—Glad to know.

They snickered like idiots, both faces facing each other's hard cocks. That was a level of intimacy that Frank liked so much about falling in love with his best friend. The duality of being drunk together, laugh about whatever stupid thing they were doing and the next minute just feeling his big dick in his mouth, overexcited and avid to feel his warm length. And as Frank and Gerard began to suck each other, they were also doing a lot of noise. The wailing, the suction, the bed moving profusely. At this point, neither of them cared about waking up Bert with their rutting.

—Fuck, Frank. Fuck.

And again, Gerard's hips were moving quickly and Frank felt like he was high with pleasure. He copied the movements, making Gerard choke a few times.

—Shit, you okay?

—Yes, I'm good. —Gerard laughed.— Do it again, I kinda like it.

So Frank let himself go with the thrusting. Gerard was moving faster too.

—Shit.

Frank felt this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, stroked Gerard's hair and finally came. Moaning out loud Gerard's name and assorted insults that didn't make any sense, but the hot cum in was enough to make Gerard come too. Frank was eager to taste Gerard again so he sucked him clean when he was done.

They were yet again lying down in Frank's bed, sweating, trying to catch their breaths and sort of intoxicated by their own musky scent.

—I like you, Gee. —Maybe it wasn't the best moment to declare himself to Gerard but what the hell?— And I don't mind if you can't decide between me and Bert.

A long silence made Frank feel like a loser. But he heard Gerard's soft little laugh.

—I like you too. —Gerard leaned to kiss Frank. This time he didn't care about feeling that weird aftertaste cum had.— I just... need a moment to think about it. I would love to have a threesome with you and Bert though.

—Fuck you. —Frank laughed.— but fuck... I wouldn't mind. But that's just my drunk-self talking. 

—You perv.

Frank closed his eyes. He was finally starting to feel sleepy again, his head spinning so he lied on his side. Gerard hugged him from behind, stroking his short hair and talking about something Frank couldn't hear. He was too sleepy, too dizzy, and too drunk still. Fuck, his hangover was going to be so bad but he didn't care. He had a good night after all.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are bored in quarantine check my other fic. I posted a chapter a few days ago <3  
Hope all of you are safe!


	12. About last night

Frank woke up feeling drunk. 

He tumbled in his bed and stretched his arm, trying to reach a body next to him that wasn't really there. He took notice and turned over, checking with his own eyes the fact that Gerard wasn't lying next to him. Instead, he found his own clothes on the floor but nothing else. Since there wasn't a single sign of confirmation that Gerard spent the night there, Frank started to doubt if that really happened. 

Confused, Frank tried to put in chronological order everything he did last night, right after he started to drink like an absolute madman. 

Okay, yeah. It was his first show and, apparently, people loved his music? Yeah, he kicked some asses and everything was perfect until he saw Bert and Gerard being a little bit _too_ fond, _too_ affectionate to each other, _too much_ for Frank's liking. So he drank. A lot. 

The next thing he could remember was going to the bathroom to slap his face and convince himself that he was totally-ok-and-not-jealous-at-all. And then there was Gerard. Then were kisses. Then a fight. Then kisses again. Then some panting. Then a heated discussion that led to making out more. And then there was Ray. But he didn't kiss or fight them. 

Frank stood up too fast and felt his head spinning. He needed some water, some coffee, and maybe some more time to figure out the rest of the night. So he put on his pajamas and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee using Gerard's good stash because, if he remembered at least one thing, it was being mad at Gerard. 

***

Gerard also woke up drunk. 

But he wasn't alone. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Bert hugging his arm. He was sleeping peacefully and Gerard couldn't help but jump, surprised by the long-haired man's presence in his room. In his bed. Under the sheets. Cuddling with him. 

The first thing that came to Gerard's mind was the fuzzy memory about Bert getting in the Uber with him and Frank to go back home. Then, he remembered kissing Bert in the kitchen. Frank was there, too, saying something that Gerard replied to, but what the fuck was it? Did he mention wanting to have a threesome with Frank and Bert? Yeah, maybe. But whatever. What he really wanted to know was if he fucked Bert or not. So okay, then they went to his bedroom. He recalled both lying in the bed, laughing about some dumb joke Bert did, and then kissing and humping. God, why did he get so turned on every time he drank a little bit too much. 

Gerard felt his body shivering because the next thing that came into his mind was Frank. Going to his room and lying in his bed to talk and then, somehow, having a mouthful of his cock. But no. It was Bert the person sleeping next to him that morning, not Frank. It made no sense. Maybe he was confusing (or projecting) his deep, shameful desires to fuck his best friend. Yeah, it HAD to be that. He definitely fucked Bert and Frank casually slipped into his mind, making his memories all mushy. 

But then he couldn't continue his sex scene reconstruction. 

—Good mornin' —Bert yawned, stretching his legs under the covers, not letting go Gerard's arm.

—Hi. —he replied in a muffled voice. 

—Why the face? Is hangover being a bitch? 

—Yeah... 

Gerard was indeed hangover and still dizzy, but what was really bugging him was being confused about what the hell happened last night. 

—Bert, so, I have a question. Did we- uhm, did we, y' know--

—Did we fuck? —Bert said, bluntly. He stared at Gerard until he nodded back.—Of course we didn't. We made out, and you insisted me to get on your pants but I said no. 

—Oh, okay. —Gerard frowned. So it definitely was just a dream-- but then he felt sort of disappointed.—But wait... Why did you say 'no'? 

—You were way too drunk. And fuck, me too! I didn't want to puke on your dick.

—For fuck's sake, Bert. —Gerard laughed and covered his blushing face with his hands. Bert was a nice guy but damn, he was grotesque sometimes.

—I really wanted to do it, though. I mean, I don't mind having drunk sex if we both 'drunkenly' consent. Alcohol makes us all horny, shit happens. But if only one of us is drunk, then it's a no-no for me. —Bert kept talking, trying very hard not to yawn.— Anyway, as I said before I didn't want to throw up on your bed. I was too fucked up for my own liking. 

Gerard grinned and leaned back next to Bert. When he felt Bert's calm breathing in his shoulder, he decided to stop playing hard to get and burrow under the covers, moving awkwardly next to his body, touching him with his arm but not really touching him. Trying to be intimate enough to feel his warmth but not too much to scare him away. Intimacy was a weird game that Gerard was just learning to play. 

But Bert wrapped him with his arms, making Gerard's face end in his neck, long hair in his mouth. He giggled and everything stopped being so awkward. Gerard moved again but this time to allow Bert to be the big spoon and snuggle. Immediately, Gerard tried to scoot his ass just enough to feel Bert's morning wood. He couldn't help but smile. 

—Isn't this weird? —Gerard asked. 

—What? 

—You know. This. You are just getting to know me and we are just cuddling, no sex. Isn't that the whole point of dating? 

—No? Well, yeah. Sex is great and I'm always down for some dick but ya know, it wasn't the right time. 

—Yeah, I guess.

—But... —Bert spoke again, pressing his hips against Gerard's ass.— That doesn't mean _now_ isn't the right time. Well, only if you wanna. 

—Oh, okay.

Bert dug his mouth on Gerard's neck, kissing a soft tender spot that made Gerard moan shyly and arch his back. Was he going to take it to his ass this time for real? Gerard tried to relax and let go, focusing on Bert's soft and wet mouth but he got caught in his own thoughts. 

—Wait, wait. 

—What? 

—Is just that, uh, can we talk more about this? I don't want to, you know, fuck around and then get hooked or fall in love or, I don't know, I had this-- thing with someone that is going... I mean, went wrong and I believe it was because we didn't talk enough, you know? Or maybe we talked too much, and this-- person wanted to talk a lot about it but, I dunno, I just think that-- Intimacy is weird, right? When you have sex with someone it complicates things but... Uhm, sometimes it doesn't and things stay kinda the same but different at the same time, you know what I mean? —Gerard was about to keep his monologue going but then he heard Bert's breathe turning more like a snore. He turned over to watch the eyes of his bedfellow on the verge of closing completely. —Shit. I'm a party pooper, right? I shouldn't be freaking out over this. 

Bert opened his eyes again, trying his best to keep a straight face. 

—What? No, you aren't. But you need to relax, for real. Even if we fuck, that doesn't mean we gotta fall in love instantly. You know that, right? Sex is just one thing, like, you can fuck somebody and everything can go back to normal... Or it can go the complete opposite. I don't know. The first time I fucked a guy I forgot about him, like, 2 weeks later? But then there was this other time where I blew this one guy on an alley and fell in love. We almost got married. Shit is weird, you just gotta keep going and see what happens. 

—Uh, okay. 

Gerard did an awkward smile, sort of surprised that half-asleep Bert actually heard his silly rant. Maybe he was a good listener. Or maybe his brain was still drowning in beer. 

—I have to tell you something more. I kissed Frank yesterday. In the bathroom, right after his gig. 

—Good for you? 

—No. It's not good. He is my friend, my roommate and I'm dating you now, it's completely fucked up, I don't--

—Stop it, relax. Can we just... chill? We just had our first date and I don't really do 'formal' so we can stay casual as long as you want if you need to figure out stuff but... that doesn't mean we can't cuddle in this nice warm bed, right?

—I guess so. —Gerard chuckled.— Sorry. Everything is so... weird. And new. 

—Yah, the afro guy told me you don't really date boys. 

—I don't really date at all. —Gerard replied mindlessly.— Wait, you and Ray were talking? About me?

—Crazy uh? We really didn't chat a lot. He just asked me to be nice to you. 

—Fucking Ray. 

They snuggled for a little while. From behind, Gerard felt Bert's hands wandering around his stomach and arms, making him giggle. They kissed again. And Gerard felt in his crotch like it was a good time to finally move forward with him, and maybe for one time, be a bit more adventurous, enjoy himself and 'see what happens' like Bert just said. After all, he wasn't 100% drunk this time and was still very horny since the sex he supposedly had was just his imagination. 

But Bert fell asleep again. 

Careful, Gerard untangled himself and went to the kitchen to make some coffee but Frank got ahead of him. 

—Hey you.

—Hey. —Frank replied, apparently too busy dunking cookies in his coffee to look at Gerard. 

—Crazy night, right? 

—Crazy night. 

Gerard got himself a cup and dead-stared at Frank as he drank the watery, shitty, warm coffee. The little bastard used the nice stuff and wasn't even capable to make it the right way? It was all ruined and Gerard wanted to scream. 

—Well, uhm. —But he didn't.— So yesterday we, uhm, we kissed right? 

—Yeah, we did 'til Toro busted us. —Frank was looking at the soggy cookie falling apart into the coffee, trying to not seem surprised that Gerard had the nerve to ask about that so directly.— Why? You don't remember?

—I remember that but, did we do something else, after that? 

—I'm not sure? 

Frank could feel his face burning. Of course he remembered something but he wasn't completely sure if it was worth mentioning it. He really didn't want more drama with Gerard but... why was he asking? Did he also have weird flashbacks? 

But he couldn't deepen more into those intrusive thoughts. 

Bert got out of Gerard's bedroom, almost falling as he tried to put on some pants while speaking over the phone.

—Yeah, sure. No problem... Yes, I'm on my way. —he said with a creepy smile that faded instantly when he hung up.— Shit, fuck, shit. 

Frank startled. He had so many questions and they all were about Bert's undone pants when he came out of his roommate's bedroom. And, fuck, the very prominent boner he had. 

—Wha- what's going on? —Gerard finally said. 

—I have to get the fuck out of here. —Bert gave up the pant situation so he was just there, standing in the middle of the hall tipping energetically in his phone, sporting both his grey underwear and a semi.— Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Gerard and Frank exchanged a confused glance and Frank could notice Gerard blushing slightly, probably realizing how weird the whole situation must have looked from a different perspective. Frank wanted to ask... something. He wasn't completely sure what. If it was an explanation or something else, but he brushed off that idea since that wasn't really his business. At least, he thought, fucking Bert coming out of Gerard's bedroom with a chub at 10 in the morning was enough to brush off any of the suspicions he had when he woke up alone. And even if it was hard to admit, he was sort of bummed. 

—Shit, I'm sorry you guys. I gotta go, I completely forgot I had this one fucking event today. —Bert said.— Why do rich people love to have musicians at brunches? It's fucking pointless anyway, they are too busy chatting and chewing. 

When he (finally) fixed his pants, he walked towards Gerard and gave him a quick peck that made Frank frown. 

—My Uber is 'bout to arrive. I'm sorry I have to go like this but can we continue another time? 

—Uh, yeah, of course. —Gerard murmured. 

Bert gave Gerard another peck, now cupping his head with both hands. Then he looked at Frank with those big, crazy eyes. Frank got scared for a second, wondering if Gerard told him about what was going on between them. But then, out of nowhere, Bert took Frank's face with a tight grip, making his cheeks pouch like a chipmunk. He expected to get whipped but instead of getting smacked, he got a peck too. Bert did a 'mwah' sound as they parted lips. Gerard raised an eyebrow, not believing whatever the fuck he just saw.

—And you were just fucking... brilliant last night, great work. The album is gonna be so fucking great.—Bert said with a straight face as nothing happened— See you on Monday?

—Uh, yeah.

And then Bert was out. 

—What the fuck was that? —Gerard asked.

—Fucking Bert being Bert? 

Frank started at Gerard dead serious until they burst a laugh along. Frank sighed, trying really hard not to think about the awkward conversation he was going to have with Gerard at some point of that goddamned day. Normally, he liked to deal with those heart-related problems. He liked to talk about feelings, and about how those feelings feel. Deep stuff. Maybe instead of being a nurse or a musician, he should've been a shrink. But it was hard with Gerard. Everything was hard with him. He was too stubborn and hard to crack. Frank felt like he needed to beg for his attention just to get a tease of whatever he was thinking. 

—Are you angry? —Gerard's voice 

—No. —The sincere answer was 'yes' but Frank was too hungover, too confused, and too sad to deal with that. He just wanted to shut down his brain for a little. —Wanna get high? 

***

And then they were again: stoned on the couch. Frank's YouTube playlist "funnyvideos 2 wathc whn high :)))" playing in the background. Gerard showered recently but his damp hair and fresh pajamas were already reeking of weed. Frank was in the same situation, except he was hanging out with his oversized hoodie that permanently stank of pot. He wore it when he wanted to sleep off his hangover or when he was craving a hug. But he wasn't in a mood to take a nap. 

—Bert is weird. —Gerard said, eyes focused on the TV.

—Yeah? 

—Yeah, totally. But he is great. This morning we-- Fuck, I shouldn't be telling you this. Because, you know, we-- Uhm.—Gerard sounded complicated despite having the classic stoner funny mug. 

—Hey, no, please tell me and completely ignore that yesterday I said I liked you. —At this point, Frank was straight up defeated. 

—If you say so. 

So Gerard smiled, high and stupid, and started to talk about him and Bert not having sex. Frank wished that Gerard stopped right away because even the sole implication of them sharing a bed was too much to handle. But he remained silent and nodded. He was still curious if he and Gerard slept together after all, so this was a perfect situation to lead the chat in that way and finally crack the code. Yes, he felt his heart slowly crushing but at least he had two possible outcomes that weren't that bad. 

If everything was a silly dream, he could just forget about it and keep his longing in silence until Gerard dared to feed him with crumbles or cut him off his life. And if it was true, well, maybe they could try it again? Not really. That probably would be the last straw for Gerard to finally snap back at Frank, saying that they can't be together just because. Or it maybe could be the last straw for Gerard to beg Frank to fuck him. 

Whatever was the case, that was going to be his last effort. It was all or nothing. 

—Fuck, man. You are so different when lit. Sober Gerard is all about rants but, Drunk Gerard? He would've hopped on that dick right away. 

—It's not like that. —Gerard grinned.

—Do you remember saying you wanted to have a three-way with Bert and me? Right in front of him?

—Holy fuck. I kinda remember that. Where you down for it? 

—I mean, I wouldn't mind.

When Frank said those last words, he repeated himself. Like he was trying to assemble a puzzle in his little, stoned brain. 

And suddenly everything made sense. 

—Gerard, listen. I think we fucked last night. 

—Wha- Why? How are you so sure? —Gerard babbled. Now he remembered it too.— Wait, so, it wasn't a dream? 

—Wanna do it again? —Frank asked, ignoring Gerard's question. 

Whatever. Was all or nothing. THIS was the last chance. 

—Fuck yes. 

Frank lost no time to rampage over Gerard's mouth. Kissing him slow and passionate. Maybe a little _too_ passionate for Gerard's liking but, fuck it, Frank needed to seize those moments. He wanted to explore every inch, every spot of Gerard's mouth with his tongue, and listen to the high-pitched moans he did when he bit his lower lip. Even though they weren't fooling around for that long, it was enough time for Frank to figure out what kind of stuff made Gerard get lost in the moment. It wasn't that hard to learn honestly, because the major hint that led Frank to think he was doing something good was always the same: Gerard's hips grinding against whatever he had close; Frank's legs, knee, or even his arm. 

Frank palmed Gerard's boner and knew that he needed something more than friction. So he lined himself up and pulled down Gerard's pajamas. Without breaking the kiss, Frank started to pump Gerard's hard cock, making him buckle his hips, desperate to fuck his hand. At this point, Frank was barely moving it, letting Gerard make a spectacle of himself that only Frank could enjoy. 

—Holy shit, that feels so fucking good. —Gerard was starting to lost control over his own pleasure and Frank loved to see it.

Frank undressed and stroke himself, his dick oozing just by watching Gerard's cheeks turning red and the sweat covering his face, making him glow. God, he was so beautiful. Especially when he slurred his speech, asking Frank to jerk him faster.

—Bring lube. And a condom. —Gerard's voice was so fucked already that Frank knew exactly what he meant. 

In no time, Frank went to his room and took the lube and some condoms. When he came back to the living room, he found Gerard jerking off and licking the fingers of his free hand to caress his hole. Squeezing his eyes shut with the pressure he was infringing on himself. Frank didn't want to sound cliché but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Yeah, he was in love, so what? 

Frank got on his knees and splurged lube on Gerard, making him hiss with the cold stuff. He also took advantage of his position to admire his pale thighs shaking, the tight grip of his hand wrapping the thick cock, and the best part: his beautiful yet pornographic face, mouth half-open. Gerard noticed Frank's mesmerizing stare and chuckled. He knew he had Frank in awe so he pushed even further his little show by prepping himself. The first finger slippered easily and the sound was so wet and obscenely delicious that Frank wanted to dig his face in Gerard's ass and lick that hole clean, replacing the fingers with his tongue. So he did. And Gerard whimpered, almost screaming from the overwhelming pleasure.

—Wait. No. Just. Not today. I just want-- I just need your cock in my ass. Frank, please.

So Frank complied, making an effort to not cum untouched in the exact moment Gerard begged for his dick. 

—Okay so, let's--

Frank held Gerard's hips, placing him just in the right spot. When Gerard finished prepping, Frank started to play with his dick, teasing and brushing the leaking tip, making a mess on Gerard's testes and inner thighs. Gerard bit his lip, murmuring a muffled "c'mon", that made Frank look up and nod. He rolled the condom, slow and steady, trying to touch himself as little as possible. He didn't want to get too worked up. He knew that once inside Gerard, he was going to be toast. He needed to take it slow, he _wanted_ to take it slow. 

Once Frank was done applying lube over his length, Gerard removed his fingers and sighed, he was wet, open, and ready. And then he felt it, the tip trying to make his way through the entrance. Frank wasn't that big but he was definitely thicker than usual three fingers Gerard used to fuck himself. With the first thrusts, Gerard could feel his whole body twitching, the burning sensation was so odd but satisfying. 

Frank's movements were erratic like he was trying really really hard not to slip inside at once but it was difficult. Gerard prepped himself just perfectly and he was rolling his hips down, fucking himself, asking Frank to be rougher without using any words. 

So Frank complied again after nodding back at Gerard. He pushed deeper, making Gerard shut his eyes and groan. 

—Fuck, fuck, it feels so fucking good. Fuck. —Gerard said, embarrassed both by the non-sense he just said and by the obscene sound he did when pounded hard. 

Gerard raised his legs, in an attempt to make even more space for Frank to go balls deep. He smiled slightly at his own dirty imagination but Frank didn't notice. Instead, he grasped Gerard's legs to almost let his knees touch his ears. 

The new angle made Gerard lost himself again, whining filth. He was about to fucking burst.

—M'gonna-- Frank, fuck, I'm gonna-- Please. 

And for once, Frank didn't mind being gentle. He shoved even rougher, filling his friend completely and making the old sofa pound hard against the wall. Gerard couldn't restrain himself anymore. He writhed one last time until Frank reached for his throbbing dick to give him a quick squeeze on the base, making him cum white ropes disguised in his pale skin. 

Frank felt the pulsating sensation around his cock. He tried to keep riding but the clenching of Gerard's ongoing orgasm was too strong to handle. Desperate for his own release, he pulled out, making Gerard wail. He took off the condom and pumped himself over the edge, gaze pinned at Gerard who was still gasping for air. 

—C'mon, give it to me. —Gerard said, words still muffled by his hoarse voice.

—Oh, fuck.

Frank gasped and shot it all over Gerard's stomach. The violent release was so strong he had no choice but to lean over Gerard, making a complete mess of cum and sweat. 

—You are nasty, Frank. Do you know that? And just showered!

Frank could feel Gerard's abdomen moving up and down as he laughed. And Frank smiled, still riding both his weed high and his post-orgasm high. 

He didn't care about being dirty if it was with Gerard. 

He wondered if that was love about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time not updating this one buuuuut I have good news: I finally sorted up this whole mess of a fanfic without sacrificing its chaotic essence haha.
> 
> Thank you all in advance for bearing with me through this whole process :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? :)


End file.
